His & Her Circumstances
by VanSloan
Summary: Stuck with the Narcissistic Naru for two weeks, How will she survive with all the petty arguments, tricks, and hormones from her boss? Story finale coming soon!
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS BLABBER & DISCLAIMER: HEY, HEY! MY SECOND GHOST HUNT AND THIS TIME IT'S NARU AND MAI!**

**WELL ANYWAY ON IMPORTANT MANNERS, I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT.**

**PLEASE LEAVE THE BAD OR GOOD COMMENTS ON A REVIEW AND EITHER LIN OR MADOKA WILL INFORM ME ABOUT IT…**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Everyone else is gone for some reason,

**John **went back to Australia for his relatives wedding and did the honor to be their priest.

**Masako** was called in to Kyoto for showbiz manners.

**Ayako** was called in at her place to train and to be more useful

**Takigawa** had a concert going on in Osaka and will be back in three weeks

And last but not least,

**Lin** was called by Madoka to help her on her own case.

All except the narcissistic Naru and the cheerful Mai….what will happened to them while everybody is gone?

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

'Oh god why now? Why does it have to end this way?' Mai complained to herself as she continues on hitting her head on desk and gave groans.

SPR office was so quiet and have been for three days. It was like hell in a basket and Mai is definitely dying from boredom and being bossed around by her narcissistic boss.

"Mai tea!" he ordered.

"And if you want to kill yourself, don't mess up my office. I wouldn't want your ghost in here." he added as he slams the door.

Clenching on her fist very tight, her cute charm disappear on what he just told her to do.

'Argh, make your tea yourself you wannabe sleeping beauty!' she added a thought.

"I heard that, by all means I'm prince charming." he answered back in a narcissistic tone.

'Ah crap I said that out loud!?' she began hitting herself on the wall.

'Aw, why did Lin have to leave too and leave me with this arrogant jerk!?'

Making his lousy tea, she entered his office and found him reading some English book at the same time typing something on his laptop.

'Man, such a workaholic. Does this guy ever take a break?'

Naru noticed her by the door and asked,

"Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to serve my tea?"

Mai growled angrily and gave a sour look.

'Just why did I fall for this jerk' she asked herself as she placed the tea in front of him.

"Don't choke on it." she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she answered. Walking back to the door.

"Oh, by the way if you keep acting like you're off to kill me, so be it." he added.

She turned around and found him smirking.

"Or otherwise I would be the one who will drive you insane."

Closing the door behind her, and stomping to her desk,

"That stupid, arrogant, idiotic, coldhearted, narcissistic JERK!" she said.

"Who did he think he is 'Johnny Bravo'!?" clutching on her fist in front of her.

"I swear he's gonna get it!"

* * *

**so how you like it? hope you guys do and please tell me how you feel and sorry about the grammer or spelling mistakes!**


	2. Take Back

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

**TAKE BACK

* * *

**

**EARLY MORNING**

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (**BEEP**!) her alarm clock started making a loud beeping noise as she groan in frustration and slammed it down making it shut up and fall to the floor.

"Just five more minutes…" she moaned.

"Mai,"

"Just five more minutes please." she said sleepily.

"Mai, wake up…" her smiling Prince Charming sat beside her bed.

"I didn't have enough sleep…" her tired eyes looking at him.

"It's not my fault, here's Lin's paper work." he slammed it on her face.

"HUH? WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" she cried.

She immediately sat up and found her cat jumping on her stomach.

"Miishii!" she cried.

"Meow," is all the little feline could say. Placing the cat to the side, she gave a loud yawn and stretched. Later on she did her morning rituals by easily take a nice cold bath, brushing her teeth and putting on her usual cloths.

Heading to the mirror, she looked at her own reflection and started to talk to it.

"Alright! It's pay back time Naru! Today is the day I finally have my revenge!" she cried as she points at her reflection.

"Meow," Miishii started rubbing herself on the brunette's leg.

After feeding her cat and herself, she left Miishii inside her cage and headed to work. It was Winter Break so she has three weeks of no school. Wearing a pink winter coat with a polar bear on each side pocket, she stuffs her hand in and started to walk to the office.

"(Sigh) another day with that stingy boss of mine…man it's going to be boring without everyone, especially when Masako isn't here badgering Naru." she sighed as her breath were now visible to see.

Looking down on her footprints she started to play around with it just to kill time.

(Crunch), (Crunch), (Crunch), her foot made noises as she heavily stomps them to the ground.

'So I guess for the rest of the day all I will be doing is, Do my paperwork, do Lin's paperwork, serve Naru's stinkin' tea, and do it all over it again…wow, that is pretty amazing.' she sarcastically said to herself.

"But first…" she said in a sly tone.

'I will have to do something in order to get back at that narcissus…' she continued her thoughts.

'Urgh, if only Monk-san was here, he would definitely know what he'll do to him…oh, just why did he have to go?'

Giving out another sigh, she thought of what she'll do to her boss for the remaining period, as she enters the office, she placed her coat on the rack and found Naru by his door with his arms crossed and giving his usual mean face.

"You're late," he stated.

"What are you talking about, I woke up-" she looked at the clock and it read 9:30 a.m.

"Well, yes you're late by lets say an hour and thirty minutes."

"Jeez! Fine sorry I had to walk all the way here with my foot stuck on the snow!" she answered back.

"Then I have no choice but to hold you back for an hour and thirty minutes for your punishment." with a non-chantingly tone and returned to his desk.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GONNA HOLD ME BACK! YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER!" she yelled in anger, but he retorted,

"Continue on your tantrum and you might make this whole building collapse to the ground." he shut the door.

"Why I outta!" she shoved her face in front of her.

'That insolent jerk! I am sure I'm gonna get him.' she threatened.

Taking out Lin's paper work and her paper work, she did everything one time and signed everything on time. After that she knew Naru is going to ask his usual tea and so she prepared for him and made and extra batch of biscuit to snack on.

He was definitely in for it, Mai was freakin' pissed off that she made everything one time by an hour and ten minutes with the paper works and the food and started knocking at his door then opened it.

Finding him with a lot of paper in orderly manner on his desk, and his left hand typing on the computer and his right hand writing on one of his paper work.

He stopped as he finds Mai by the door and he asked,

"What do you want?"

Holding on a tray she gave a fake smile and answered,

"Oh, I just came by and made your tea, it's time for you to take a break I guess."

"I don't take breaks." he continued what he was doing and started to ignore her.

Still putting on the façade, she places her tray on his desk.

"Can I help you with something?" he looked annoyed.

She giggled and answered,

"Well, I've already finished everything already so I guess I'll be leaving soon."

He looked at his wristwatch and then at her.

"You've been here for three hours…so what makes you think you finished your paper works and Lin's?"

"Well here's each of mine." she stated as she places her papers one at the time.

"Here's the case where someone thinks that a pet store is haunted, another was a person says a book had eye balls popping out of it, and another was a swing moving by itself, and last but not least was a person think that there's a bogeyman under her kid's bed. And all the rest were some things I think that doesn't sound paranormal." she dumped the last paper on his desk.

"Then what do you want me to do with it?" he asked.

"Well, it said on the contract that all the paperwork I do will be turn to you and if you disagree on taking one of these cases you will have to sign all the things on why you disagree with it." she explained.

Examining some of the paper he looked back at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I guessed you grew a brain after all…"

"And your point is?" she asked as she held her anger tightly.

"Where's Lin's papers?" he threw in a new subject.

Again she dumps the paper at his desk and answered with a smirk,

"All of Lin-san's papers were very tricky, some were written in some weird writing so all I did was look around his desk for some answers."

She pointed out on each of the paper and he read that everything was all right in place.

"And then you expect me to sign all this?"

She scoffed and the smirk on her face have not faded.

"Of course! Who would I give it to? Lin's not here so you sign it yourself!"

"And what's with the attitude?" he asked.

"What attitude? I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." she crossed her arms and acted like Ayako for a bit.

"If I were you I'll be getting all those paperwork done by night! I heard there's going to be a blizzard tonight!"

She spotted him twitched his eyebrow in annoyance and then she started walking back to the door.

"Well Naru-chan, see you tomorrow!" she gave the last laugh and left.

Closing the door behind her, she clasped on her try tightly to hold her laughter and both her cheeks were plump red.

'Pfth ha, ha, that expression on his face was priceless! And I actually heard him sighing from all those papers! Serve that jerk right, if only the others were here. Thanks so much Lin!'.

**Flashback**

_**The letter had read**_,

_Taniyama-san,_

_I have organized my papers and written up everything for you since you're still a student who doesn't understand anything I write. All you have to do is to give it to Naru and if any of my paper works had come back, you have my permission to use my computer and go to this website;………com. I won't be having any paper works coming in my office so I hope you survive from Naru's wrath just as I did. For the next few days while I'm gone, I advise you to make yourself useful and please if you mind cleaning my office._

_Sincerely,_

_Lin._

…

she was about to head straight her desk until,

**(GLASS SHATTERS)**

The racket scared the hell out of her as she hears it shatter unexpectedly. It was coming from the kitchen, luckily Naru didn't hear it and she made her way in the kitchen besides her desk.

As she enters,

"Aw man! You got to be kidding me out of all the luck!" she slapped her cheek as she quickly took out a broom and dustpan.

"Jeez, just why did Ayako have to buy a vase? And by a window? Honestly!" she swept the floor and as she picks the huge shards,

"OW!" she yelped in pain. Her index finger started to bleed and she runs to the sink quickly washes it away.

"Stupid vase!" she commented. She returned and threw the broken glass away.

Feeling that the temperature of the room wasn't the same, she spotted the window on top open with snow coming out. Getting a stool and locking the window up she went by her desk and took out a bandage and place it on her injured finger.

Reading the clock, it was already 1:30 in the afternoon and looking at the window in front of her, it looked like the snow was still falling slowly.

"So I guess that it, I'll be leaving. Miishii might freeze to death if I don't come home." she said as she grabs her bag and started exiting.

Turning her head to Naru's office, she could hear Naru typing so hard through the door nonstop.

"Man, he must be really pissed." she whispered as a bead of sweat dropped down her head.

Out of nowhere she heard a low sigh and a grunt then a mumble. Her eyebrow twitched from the sound of the voice and started to go get her coat off the rack and left the office.

Inside Naru's office, now feeling irritated he groaned in irritation as Mai left the office. Typing and reading the papers all at the same time he said to himself,

'Damn, her. She may have won the battle this time, but she will not win the war.'

He realized that all the papers were Lin's handwriting and Mai had fooled him by putting up an act.

* * *

**A/N: Yup! i know very shortsorry for the long wait and i hope you enjoy this chapter and so is the last one! Thanks so much for taking time reading and please dont forget to review!**


	3. Stuck!

**Chapter 3**

**STUCK!**

* * *

Mai walked out of the office with a sly smile on her face and she said to herself,

"That Naru deserved what he gets! Mai's special treatment that is!" she looked at her watch and found it way too early to leave SPR so she decided to browse around the building since staying back at the apartment would be a bore.

Going upstairs, she found a cute shop called 'Morning Glory' where they sold cute stationeries and various kinds of tiny to enormous stuffed animals.

"Aw, how cute!" she squealed in delight as she spotted a Hello Daniel and Hello Kitty in a Japanese kimono each holding each others hands.

"Hello, I you take quite a liking to this one." the storeowner greeted.

"I can say that it's really adorable!" she answered happily.

"May I ask how much this is?" Mai asked to the elder woman.

The woman gave a frown and answered,

"I'm very sorry, but this was a delivery from a customer. If you'd like we could place an order for you."

"Ah, no it's okay. Hmm would it be alright if I can just browse around here for a while?" Mai asked nicely and she agreed.

So far, Mai bought a small Cinnamoroll doll and one pack of decorated paper with Hello Kitty and Daniel all over it.

"Come again and have a nice day!" the storeowner said her goodbyes and so did she.

* * *

Going back downstairs, she was already heading to the elevator and as it open since someone has already entered, she quickly entered. 

"Phew, I thought I wouldn't make it." she leaned on the wall of the elevator.

"Well that's because you took too much of your time." a familiar voice shot out scaring the wits of Mai.

"NA-Naru!" she cried.

"You don't have to shout.," he said in annoyance while Mai gave a look of annoyance.

'Jeez just why the hell I end up with this guy?' Mai asked herself. While going down to the main hall, the elevator suddenly stops.

"Eh!? What's going on?" Mai looked surprised as the elevator stopped.

"For someone so simple, the elevator stopped." Naru insulted her intelligence.

Mai growled but took in control as she pressed the emergency button.

"Um…anyone there? We're stuck in an elevator. Hello?"

Yet no answer, Mai had a sweat drop falling from her head. Naru in the other hand just stood there writing things down on his black colored notebook.

'God, even in this situation he still works!' Mai gave another annoyed look.

"What?" he opened his mouth.

"Are you addicted to working a lot?" she asked.

Naru gave the, that's-a-stupid-question look and answered,

"I work to gain more knowledge, unlike you, since you intend not learning much."

She scoffed and would love to punch his lights out anytime soon since everyone is out; she has the time in the world to do it.

'Hold it Mai, think about your job, what would happen if I do and he gets really, really piss?' she advised herself.

So for the remaining time, Mai was dying out of boredom that as she was going to hit herself on the wall, Naru asked,

"Weren't suppose to be long gone after you left my office?"

Mai looked up and answered,

"Well I was wondering what was upstairs and I went to buy something for my spare time."

Mai could feel Naru ignoring her again and her eyebrow twitched as he kept writing on his notebook.

'God, what a workaholic.' the elevator started shaking up then it started falling rapidly startling Mai as she grabs onto Naru's shoulder shrieking.

As it was all over, Mai was shaken up and her legs were all wobbling. Still holding onto the narcissus shoulder, the elevator opened as a bunch of people stared at them.

"Hey, are you two alright?" a security guard checked on them.

Mai quickly got herself off from Naru and lean herself on the wall giving out a deep sigh.

She then quickly got out of the elevator to avoid the crowd and away from Naru for a while.

"Man, what was I **thinking**!?" she starts hitting herself as she goes to a train station.

'Stupid elevator, I can't believe I was clinging on to him. I feel like Masako YUCK!' she continues berating herself.

* * *

On Naru's side of the story, he continued walking in the snow and into his car. 

"(Sigh) idiot…" he said to himself as he placed an object in his passenger's seat that easily made a loud squeak.

* * *

Mai reached home, released her cat from her cage, and started feeding her with her favorite salmon cat food. 

"You couldn't believe how my day went Miishii." she started talking to the cat as she places her coat on the coat rack.

She then threw herself on the couch and reached to her bag to release all the items she bought.

Her eyes widen and she cried,

"Oh no my Cinnamoroll!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I finally updated!! Ha ha I'm really really bored so I guess updating would make me less bored, Also thanks for the pervious updates that meant alot! .**


	4. Naru wants to kiss Mai ? HUH?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Naru wants to kiss Mai!? Huh!?**

**Next Day**

Mai couldn't sleep because of how clumsy she was of loosing cinnamoroll yesterday. Returning to work on time once more, she did her usual chores and had not heard Naru's mouth since this morning, which was really weird since where's; 'Mai tea,' or 'Mai fix my encyclopedia set'?

Something was really…odd. Her anger of him had been long gone when she lost the stuffed toy and when she grabbed on his shoulder.

'Speaking of that, why isn't he complaining all morning?' she asked herself.

Going into the kitchen, she prepared for his tea since it was time for his morning break…even if he doesn't have one Mai cares about him need one.

Mai was feeling a bit sleepy since she stayed late last night since her next-door neighbors were at it again and the day in the elevator was very embarrassing and then there's loosing cinnamoroll adding up as irresponsible person.

Shaking her head to knock her sleepiness she, turned her little radio/CD player on and played the CD that Keiko made her borrow.

"Great…Disney music? Wow Keiko you're such a child." she said sarcastically.

Carrying the tray to Naru's office, she knocked first then enters. Mai could see him doing his normal thing like reading this huge map which made her wonder why read a map if he's a paranormal investigator.

"Ne, Naru I have your tea." she greeted.

"…" no reply.

She set the cup of tea on his table and she started to look at his face.

'Now I think of it, his eyelashes are so long making him more…dreamy.' she said to herself. She was feeling a bit sleepy staring at him and his long eyelashes, his smooth pale face, the deep blue eyes,

"Is there something I can help you with?" he broke her stares.

Mai was knocked out from LALA Land then answered,

"Ah no, no, I was just thinking if you would like anything else." she put up a nervous laugh.

Turning his eyes back to his precious map, he answered,

"If I 'do' need anything, I would ask for it. And now I guess I want my office to be silence so if you mind?"

Mai scoffed shortly and rolled her eyes then she got herself out of his office.

"Egoistical workaholic!" she whispered in anger then place the tray back to the kitchen.

Throwing herself on the sofa, she could hear the music playing 'Beauty & the Beast' and it sounded like a lullaby and a dream to her.

"Geez, Naru…can…be such a…jerk.," she whispered sleepily and then suddenly her eyes closed shut.

* * *

Naru could hear music outside his music and it was a very annoying sound. He hated overjoyed music, especially the song 'Be our Guest'. 

Getting up his chair, he sighed in frustration, reaches out his door open, and looked for his assistant. She wasn't in the kitchen, or at her desk with the noisy CD player.

Turning his head to the side, he found her sleeping peacefully in the couch. Walking to her to wake her up, he could see she was tired. With her, head on the handle and her arms around her head, the music stopped and change.

"There you see her, sitting across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl."

Sitting gently on the coffee table watching her sleep, the music was still playing.

"Stupid…" he whispered.

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Ok the music is starting annoy him,

'Weird Jamaican accent.' he thought, hearing the English version was even less annoying than the this.

He heard her sigh sleepily and continued watching her.

'Sleeping on the job, when I want you to make tea. You're not receiving your paycheck this weak.'

His eyes suddenly dropped to her lips and as the song goes 'Sha la, la, la,' Mai's lips curved into a smile making Naru talking to himself,

'I wonder what she's dreaming right now?'

Naru blinked twice and couldn't believe what he was thinking.

'I'm talking nonsense; this music is irritating my mind.'

He sighed deeply and as the song was going to end,

**"GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!"**

"Gyaah!" Mai jerked up in shock, waking herself up.

And the music player stops with Mai fully awake.

"I don't pay my employees for sleeping." the irritating voice came in Mai's ears and she growled in irritation.

She saw him rising from the coffee table and left a smirk on his face before he was heading to his office.

"Just so you know, Mai. If you're ever going to use that musical device, it's best if you don't listen to anything like it since you're already stupid as if of now."

(Click) his door went closing behind him.

Then it hit Mai.

'N-no wa-way HE was WATCHING me!?' her face quickly turned red.

'Dammit, that stupid smirk and those freakin' gorgeous eyes were actually at me!' she could feel her cheeks burning as her mind go through thinking about him.

Shaking her head from side to side, she just remembered something.

'He called me stupid what the hell!?' her suddenly blushes turn into fuming anger.

'Just why I like a guy who's such a narcissistic jerk!? God Mai why did it end up this way?' she asked herself

She started slapping herself as she got up from the sofa and into the her desk.

She took out the CD and returned it to its casing then to her bag.

"Geez, Naru can be such a-" she stopped her whisper and blinked twice and couldn't believe it.

"Ma-My cinnamoroll!?" she said.

'What is it doing here?'

Then an image of Naru smirking came into her mind.

"Could it be?" she whispered.

'I guess Naru isn't such a bad guy after all.'

The door opens once again and Naru yelled,

"If you're still going to stand there playing house party, why not make my tea!"

An anger charm appeared on her face and she whispered,

"Okay I take that back."

* * *

What's Next!

"Dammit Mai you're such an idiot!" Naru scolded her for her idiocy.

"Well sorry I never thought of being si- ACHOO!" she sneezed.

* * *

A/N:: Well…, well? I guess I will be writing the next chapter later on… 


	5. ACHOO!

CHAPTER 5

ACHOO!

* * *

Naru was doing some more research on something and instead of going back and forward getting his encyclopedias, he could always do his research in the client's area.

Well that's why he has Mai to do his back and forward work. He noticed that once again his assistant is late and as the door opens, revealing her all sweating and huffing out her breath. Even in winter time she's sweating.

"You're late." he said coldly.

Catching her breath she answered,

"(Huff) so…sorry, I(Huff) was taking my cat an early bath and she couldn't(Huff) keep still." Mai quickly headed to the kitchen making her boss some tea.

(Cough,) (Cough), is what Naru was hearing over the kitchen and he tried to ignore it.

Mai in the other hand, tried catching her breath and couldn't stop sweating and coughing. Her vision was getting blurry and her head was feeling light. Later on.

(CRACK CLANK)

Startling the investigator, he got up from his position and ran to the kitchen.

"Mai!" he called her as he kneeled down to her and she was all wet from sweat and from the hot tea.

No response from her, but she was running on a fever and was unconscious.

**(…..)**

Mai was feeling so dizzy, all she remember was getting all wet from Miishii running away from her, then running to work and started making Naru's tea.

'Naru's tea.' she gave a thought.

"…Mmn…" she moved her position to the side of the bed, her drowsy eyes then wanted to open them.

All she could see is a black figure staring at her. Closing her eyes, then reopening them, Closing them again, then reopening. Still, she can not see the figure.

"Make up your mind, do you want to sleep?"

'Naru's inside my room? Oh, okay.' she closed her to get ready to fall into slumber.

'WAIT! Naru's in my room!?' her eyes widen and the image turned out to be clear and she jumped up to bed.

"Na-na-Naru, what are you doing in my room!?" she yelled and the towel that was on her forehead fell to her lap.

"Ouch!" she felt her head burning up. Mai was feeling really dizzy that she collapsed on the bed.

"How stupid you can get?" he said as an insult.

"Dammit…it's just you." she whispered. As she starts rubbing her forehead, she realized that this wasn't her room, she got up quickly ignored the pain for a while.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, then as her blanket slid down, all she could see was her thin tank top on and then,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled the top of her lungs.

Naru who was already going to be deaf yelled,

"Will you stop yelling!? Could you be anymore louder!"

"(scoff) YELLING!? Naru where are my cloths you pervert!" she yelled as she quickly covers herself with the blanket.

"That's none of your concern Mai-" he was interrupted.

"None of my? Are you crazy I have the right to know, don't go telling me what's not my business!" she continues yelling at him.

She stopped for a moment then, she started feeling woozy that she couldn't lift herself any longer that her illness was taking over her.

"Don't…call me idiot…you…you Narcissistic wonder…I so hate you!" she falls back to the bed once again as she accepts defeat.

All Mai could see and feel was the wet cloth on top of her face and it was soothing, she then started feeling all sleepy that she sighed tiredly.

Naru could tell she's already fallen asleep and it was going to take a long time to get rid of her out of his room.

'Reckless, irresponsible, simple minded idiot. Acted without thinking, always trying to resort to violence.' he described me.

"Hmn." a smile lifted on his lips about her reckless attitude.

Noll never realized he would meet a girl like her, which made her so easy to make fun of.

(…)

9:00 PM

It was really dark, all Mai could see was a night lamp to the side of her that was lit not very lightly.

She was all cooled up from the air-conditioned room and it made her wonder where she was since, the room wasn't hers. She noticed from the side of the bed was a shelf of paranormal type books and a desk from the other side.

But it didn't change anything, Mai was on her tank top with only a skirt on her. She then remember what happened.

'That's right, I remembered serving tea for Naru then everything went black then after that I woke up feeling all sick and we started arguing and then…oh no!' she thought as she covers her blushes with the blanket.

It made it even more worse because the blanket smells like him.

'Oh crap! I'm at his HOUSE!' she yelled inside her head.

"GYAH!" she cried out from the covers and couldn't what she gotten into.

"Oh God did we," she whispered, then

'Made love?' she asked herself. She was flaming from head to toe.

Shaking her head from side to side.

'Stop thinking so low Mai! You're in deep crap already and you're actually spending the night with HIM!' she scolded herself.

'Damn, if Bou-san and Ayako sees me here, I'll die from their endless teasing.' she continues on.

She heard the door open and spotted a black figure.

"Ya- Yasuhara!?" she cried.

But she looked closer as the person she thought was Yasuhara turns out to be Naru with thick blacked framed glasses that was similar to her friend's own.

Naru said nothing and handed her a shirt, although she gave a sweat drop when the shirt was black. Leaving the room, he stopped by the door frame and gave her a look.

Mai noticed him stopping and stared back in curiosity.

Naru gave a naughty smirk and slowly left.

Mai felt her heart being pierce as she quickly flame up so high from his smirk and thought about what she was thinking of him making out with her.

"Na-no WAIT A MINUTE!" she whispered as she covered her face with the shirt.

With too much blushing, she could smell his scent on the shirt making her dizzy again from all the blushing.

(…)

'All right, I'm at his place, and it's already 10 o' clock, my cloths are gone, and I'm wearing his cloths.' she starts getting out of bed and had already put on the shirt Naru gave her.

'This all can't add up!' she paced around the room feeling agitated.

Her thought were interrupted by her stomach.

'Damn, I forgot that I didn't eat breakfast.' she gave out a short groan.

And decided to get out of the room and see Naru what up to.

The hall is very small yet a bit dark and Mai followed the lit room that was the living room where Naru was obviously with his precious papers and leather black notebook. Mai who was just peaking gave a sour look and asked herself,

'Even at this time? Does he even sleep?'

Naru noticed the present and called her out,

"Mai," he turned his head to her and she looked pretty well that he turned back to what he was doing and said,

"Make my tea."

Mai jolted in shock and yes she couldn't believe what the emotionless workaholic ordered her to do.

"I haven't had tea for the whole day so are you going to make me wait for it. I'm not of a very patient person." he said.

"But the…I mean -uh," Mai acted clueless and he answered for her,

"The kitchen is around the left side of the room, if you're planning to leave, without a jacket and proper clothing, be my guest."

Mai sighed heavily in defeat and whether or not she likes being ordered around by her boss, she thinks that it was something called 'You owe me big time' thing.

Going into the kitchen, the place was American style and Mai found the cupboard with various tea.

"Wow, such an addict to tea. No wonder he's always up." Mai said to herself.

She took the honey flavored herbal tea and made her way to the refrigerator to get something to eat. She was indeed really hungry and she took out a bag of wheat bread and decided to eat peanut butter and jelly.

'I wonder if Naru would like some?' she asked herself as she took out two pairs of bread and a butter knife to spread.

All of a sudden she starts humming happily and she said to herself,

'Man if this keeps up, I might end up being Naru's housewife!' her mind slipped and realized what she just thought.

She stopped what she was doing and held her face.

'HA-housewife!? Oh my god, what was even thinking or was I even thinking!? Dammit my face is burning again!'

* * *

Naru took his glasses off and he was getting really sleepy himself. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up to finish what he was doing, he was thinking what Mai is thinking in the kitchen. 

'…' is what he was thinking. (what!? He's not stupid we all know that!)

"Naru!" she called out and he didn't mind not looking back.

Mai placed his tea and sandwich to the side of him and Mai quickly faced away and out of his sight.

"You shouldn't be running outside without a coat and get soaking wet, it would leave you to either have a cold or worst, pneumonia." Naru stopped her from walking away from his sight.

Mai had already had her sandwich and she never heard Naru asking her to stay, well it heard like it didn't it. She just sat by the sofa and she curiously asked,

"Ne Naru, how did I end up being in your house?"

"…" no answer from him and she was thought right that it was a stupid question to ask from someone so full of himself.

Sighing her way, she stood up from her position and wanted to go to the bathroom but,

(Zip!) pft (OW!)

The room was covered in darkness and tripped on a leg rest hitting her face in the carpet.

"Ouch, my nose!" she whined as little tears came out of her eyes from the pain.

"(sigh) I guess the blizzard has gotten worst." Naru stated as he stood up his chair and put his glasses back on.

* * *

What's Next!?

…I'M SCARED!…

"Mai, get off me, you're hurting crushing my ribs dammit!" Naru cried as the younger teenager held on to him so tight.

(CLASH!)

"TOO LOUD TOO LOUD!" she cried.

* * *

**How you like it? PLEASE PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

Oh one more thing, I don't own the 'under the sea' song. Disney does so don't sue ME!


	6. A Night with Naru!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A Night with Naru**

The room was covered in darkness and tripped on a leg rest hitting her face in the carpet.

"Ouch, my nose!" she whined as little tears came out of her eyes from the pain.

"(sigh) I guess the blizzard has gotten worst." Naru stated as he stood up his chair and put his glasses back on.

(…)

* * *

That night 

It was really dark and the power was all out, the weather forecast was right for once. Naru couldn't find a flashlight or any device with a bit of light and started wandering around until,

"OUCH NARU MY HAND!" Mai cried in terrible pain that stunned him a bit.

"Geez man, you should watch where you're going!" she added.

Naru said nothing, he didn't even apologized.

'Damn that jerk he didn't even say; 'Oh, Mai I'm sorry for stepping on you.' freakin' insensitive!' she silently growled as she blows her injured hand.

"Get up on the floor, it would be more of your fault if stay down there." he said.

As Mai was going rise from the floor,

"Ow, it hurts!" she yelped as she got a hold of Naru's sweater which made both of them fall on top of each other.

"I'm…so-sorry!" she apologizes in embarrassment.

"Why can't you get up?" he asked as he gave a heavy sigh.

"I think I hit my ankle…from the foot rest." she answered.

Even though it was dark, Naru rolled his eyes and wrapped Mai's arm around his neck and slowly place her on the sofa.

"Don't go anywhere, better yet don't move at all. You already cause too much trouble." he said.

Mai gave a scoff and retorted,

"Well sorry you don't have to be so mean! just why not my place huh? You could of leave me there and besides I can take care of myself!"

It was quiet and he didn't answer.

'God, here he goes ignoring me again.' she thought and silently growled as she crossed her arms.

She then heard a rumbling sound which was scaring her a bit. It wasn't her stomach and she looked by the window that was almost covered by snow.

'Isn't February too late for blizzards?' she asked herself as she was getting a bit chilly.

A rustling sound was around the corner stunning Mai and she stayed put as she moves herself to the corner of the wall.

(Click!)

Was heard and a beam of light appeared.

"I told you not to move around." Mai heard Naru's voice and felt relieved.

"Na-Naru!" she said in relief and he mad his way to the sofa.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, your skirt is too short from the shirt you're wearing." Mai thought of it as an insult and answered,

"Why you!"

He placed the flashlight upward to the coffee table and Mai had a curious look and quickly ignored her anger.

'I never knew he was that pale.' she thought.

Naru could sense her staring at him and said,

"You're very predictable."

"Huh?" is all she could say.

"At first you were really ill and when I brought you here, you started acting violently, then you gave up and started going back to sleep, soon after you woke up, you would let your imagination go on and on." he explained.

"You were observing me!?" a sweat drop appeared in the back of her head.

"It was noticeable and you would always leave an expression on your face." he corrected her.

'Damn, am I that predictable?' a slight blush appeared on her face.

"And now you're feeling a bit embarrass that I can predict every move you make." he gave a narcissistic smirk.

Fuming from embarrassment, he called her.

"Mai…did Lin made any calls yet from the office?" he asked.

Her embarrassment expression disappeared when she made her way to the other end of the sofa answered,

"No…not what I heard off."

"I see."

(Rumble)

Mai heard the sound and the hair of the back of her hair went up.

"You're scared of a little thunder am I right?" Naru went into a teasing mode.

"Wh-what are you talking about? The room's a bit chilly that's all!" she said in a fake cheerful way.

Naru turned forward and Mai could see his lips turning into a smile.

'Wow, he looks just like the Naru in my dreams. Is he really smiling?' she asked herself.

It was quiet and then a flash of light quickly came and Mai suddenly got off the sofa and went back to the corner of the wall.

"Hn, aren't you too old to be afraid of a little thunder and light-"

"Excuse me, but I rather stay here than by the window." she quickly said.

Naru noticed her shivering from head to toe and walked towards her.

"If you don't want to be knocked over, I'll place the lamp from the other side." as he was going to unplug the lamp and…

(RUMBLE CRACK)

It was faint but the flash of light came and scared her so sudden that she grabbed Naru's sweater.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

(RUMBLE CRACK!)

Naru could see the fright from her eyes and she moved back.

'She's been through ghost, demons, and gods, but she's afraid of a harmless thunder and lighting?'

Mai leaned on the wall and slowly went down to the carpet floor and covered her ears and started to shiver.

"It's just a harmless sound, stop acting like a child." he said. But she didn't listen to him at all and decided to ignore him.

Mai shut her eyes and ears from the sight and sound and didn't hear Naru calling her.

Naru was amazed that she wasn't listening to him and knew there was something wrong with her. As he was going to kneel down to her and give her a long annoying lecture, a sudden lighting and a loud thunder that was louder then before struck again, and Naru could hear was Mai crying then a loud thud came and he was now sitting on the ground with her.

He could feel her shivering and whimpering. But the worst part, her grip is so strong that he couldn't breath.

"Mai…" he called to her.

No answer and she couldn't stop shivering as she held onto him so tight. The sweater he had on and with her on him was making him sweat from the inside and as many times he called her no response.

"Mai, get off me, you're hurting crushing my ribs dammit!" Naru cried as the younger teenager held on to him so tight.

(CLASH!)

"TOO LOUD TOO LOUD!" she cried.

Naru could feel warm liquid from her eyes that was seeping into his sweater and although he doesn't want to say it, he has to do it for the sake of his ribs.

"Mai…just calm down. A stupid thunder won't hurt you. We're inside my house. There's nothing to be afraid of." he reassured her.

Noll wasn't good with words nor with women, but he can always try, it's the same when the fell in the manhole.

Mai could smell the cologne he had on and stopped her shivering. She now could hear what he said. And she started calming down and slowly let go of Naru.

Naru could feel her loosing her grip and he gave a heavy gasp for air. He then started to pat her head then rub her back.

He felt weird all of a sudden, and could hear Mai calming her breath. Then he realized she had fallen sleep on him.

'Great, I guess I overdid it.' he said to himself.

He heard electrical sounds and the power was finally restored and the light turned to be bright and as he looked at Mai's sleeping figure, he could see that his jacket was soaking wet and decided he should take it off.

"Mai…Mai wake up." he ordered as he shook her until he heard her waking up.

"…Erm…what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes out.

Her vision was getting clear and she could see a black shirt in front of her.

"I'll tell you if you get off of me." he said giving her a stunned gasped as she pull herself away from him.

"GYAH!" she cried out.

Fixing his collar he got up his feet and pulled Mai up from the wrist. As Mai was pulled up, she heard Naru whispered,

"Go back to bed, we need to rest."

"WHAT!?" She yelled out of her lungs pushed softly.

That naughty smirk returned and he said,

"Mai…get your mind out of gutter, we're not doing anything tonight…yet."

He left going to the room leaving Mai.

'Y-YOU SMIRKING BASTARD!' She yelled inside her mind as her whole body started heating up.

Great Mai Taniyama is actually going to sleep with his boss, Kazuya Shibuya. Could the world get anymore cruel. Heck yeah she likes her boss but sleeping with him!?

She's just 17 what would happen if two teenagers of the different sex sleeping together. What would you get?

'AW, why does this all have to come too soon?' she cried to herself as she open the room and saw something she should suppose to see.

"Hey ever heard of knocking!" Naru cried as he was startled first and quickly closed his shirt.

"OH DAMN SORRY!" she closed the door behind her and her heart started going like motor racing.

'No WAY! I SAW HIS CH-CHEST!' she talked to herself as she saw it unexpectedly. The door opened and with Naru and his unbutton pajama shirt came out, he gave and angry look and ordered,

"Well aren't you going inside and do your woman thing? Do it now or else you're sleeping with the thunder and lighting."

Mai felt that she was threatened and instead of feeling good, she hated him.

'Damn bastard.'

Doing whatever what a girl has to do, Naru actually came in the nick of time.

Okay they're inside a room with a queen size bed…the question is, are they going to sleep together?

Mai then stop both their staring and pulled the comforter and the extra pillow to the side, but Naru had the other end of it and asked,

"What the… heck are you… doing?" Naru gritted his teeth.

"What else? There's no way I'm sleeping with a guy!" Mai answered.

"There was a blizzard here and you expect me to sleep without my comforter?" he asked.

"Well you're a man, you should do something about it. Now if you excuse me, I will sleep on the floor."

"And get yourself sick again, hah I'd like to see that." he pulled the sheet so hard that Mai collapsed in the bed with her face in front of his.

"Now if you weren't so much irresponsible, you wouldn't be in this situation would you?"

"Damn I hate every little bit of you Naru!" she gritted her teeth in anger.

"That's why we wouldn't be doing anything tonight." he stated.

"Now, move over. We've been through a lot of things and you're afraid of sleeping with a man?" Naru gave a silent scoff and made his way the bed.

"Besides…I'm not interested in women right now." he turned his head away from Mai.

Mai gave a look and wanted to get back at him.

"Oh ho, so Naru, when did you become gay?" she said with a smirk. With that, Mai was hit with a pillow on the face.

"Mai…go to sleep!" he yelled.

With that, Mai fell off the bed and held the pillow tight to hit him back.

'Naru…you bastard…' she growled.

As she was going to strike him back, Naru was already asleep. He shifted in front and Mai's heart skipped a lot of beats.

'God, he looks just like the one in my dreams!' she thought.

"Mai..." he said softly. Mai was really stun after hearing her name not to mention that he talks in his sleep to.

'Naru talks in his sleep?' Mai gave a curious look and wonder what he's going to say next.

"...Tea..." he whispered.

Mai dropped to the side of him and gave a heavy sigh.

'I am a girl...he is a boy...can the world get anymore weireder than this?'

"Well that's life for you." she said.

* * *

**A/n:: I just can't figure out what to think about! Yes they are sleeping together but Naru isn't the type to go...hmmm.haha i hope you could leave a review!**


	7. A Morning with Mai

**Chapter 7**

**A Morning with Mai**

**6:30 A.M.**

…_Naru's POV…_

_Aw God, did I sleep in my desk yet again? My waist is killing me,…wait, I am on my bed sleeping with Mai…SLEEPING WITH MAI HOLY!?_

_I woke from my sleep all sudden and found Mai holding onto my waist and would I think it would be soft as an angel? WRONG! Her grip is much stronger than from last night. I feel like I'm being squeezed in half like some toothpaste tube. No other way out…damn I am never letting her stay in my bed again! I can't even move my legs! Every time I move, she seems like she won't let go of me, Mai you're such a chi-_

"_Naru…" she's whispering my name? well this isn't the first time right? So why it is my organic heart felt like someone is sticking a darn scalpel?_

'_Well it is because you're in lo-" Shut up there's no proof so why-_

"_Naru…" damn she's whispering again I wonder what's - shut it Noll!_

_Staring at her…I waited for her to say something else besides my name. Her eyebrow twitches and her grip was getting stronger that I swear I could feel her nails digging on me._

"_You freakin' jerk!…serve your own stupid tea!" she actually dream things like that!? What kind of girl is she?_

'_I don't know but she's sure is cu-' SHUT UP ALREADY! I don't think emotions are my color it was Gene's anyway he's too bright and I'm…well never got any thought of that so here I go, I hope she's doesn't wake up like this._

_All right, all I need to do is move my body around so she would shift…damn I'm not good with close spaces. Lying back is no problem if I move around pretending to sleep._

_No problem yea right I tried my hardest to loose her grip then I sighed in defeat guess I have to wait…this is stupidity I tell you._

…_End…_

**8:00 A.M.**

Mai could feel breathing in front of her face and it was really bothering her so she gave a grunt and said before opening her eyes,

"Mishii, I should have made you high from sniffing too much of that cat-"

"What are you talking about?" Naru interrupted as Mai's eyes widen then,

"GYAA!" she cried as she fell out of bed. Naru sat up and started massaging each side of his body.

"Took you long enough as expected. You were in at it about your pet cat." he lied. Naru could see her streak of red on her face and boy; does this guy like to tease her or what?

"Not to mention last night was a bit rough don't you think?" he moved his bangs to the side where the sunlight could reach his face…and his smirking lips.

"WA-WHAT!?" Mai cried in panic as she quickly took the blankets and covered herself.

"You didn't!?" she said but he quickly answered,

"I didn't, but you did. Holding on my waist and thrusting me around was really a pain."

Mai's whole body was deep red and her hair was all messed up by looking at the man in front of her giving her a naughty smirk.

Mai heard him sigh and he went to her side of the bed and said in a sly tone,

"Lin and Bou-san and not to mention everyone else is gone for whatever the reason just because it's none of my business I have you know I'm stuck with you means nothing will ever happen. So I'm warning you Taniyama…you don't know what's under my sleeves."

With that Mai growled in anger and whispered,

"You narcissistic, big-headed, psychotic nutcase!"

Naru closed his eyes and said,

"I knew you would say something stupid, if you're wondering where your cloths are, look for it yourself, otherwise I have to kick you out of my house with those cloths on."

Standing up, he went straight the door and left it open, leaving Mai with a pout face.

"Damn the bastard, I swear I'll make his life as hell, just you wait Kazuya Shibuya.," she swore.

**(…)**

Mai was mumbling a lot of crap in her mouth how she will her gets her hands on her boss neck,

'I mean what the hell did he have to hide my cloths from me, he has no right.!'

Without knowing where she was going and which door is which, she heard Naru yelling,

"MAI CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" She cried as she saw Naru's head on the black curtain with his head all wet not to mention with an infuriated expression.

Closing the door in front of her, Mai started panicking inside her head.

'I…IT WA-WA-WAS O-ONLY H-HI- HIS HEA-HE-HEAD!'

Holding both her flushed cheeks she continued,

'His hair was also wet a-and I actually saw his shoulders!' blinking twice.

She heard the doorknob twist and open from the back of her and she moved away to the side and found the bathroom misty and a Naru without a shirt on but with his towel around his waist and another on top of his head.

Mai could feel him glaring at her and dozens of sweat drops started falling from the back of her head.

Not a word, Naru took off to his room with a big loud bang left from the door.

'Oops, he's pissed yet again.' she laughed nervously and entered the bathroom. As she entered, she found her shirt by the rack all clean.

'Naru does laundry!?' she took her shirt from the rack and faced it in front of her and all the stain left from the tea was all gone and she could smell spring flowers on her shirt.

"Da-Downy?" she said to herself. Well after staring at her clean shirt, she thought maybe she could also take a morning bath since she really needs it.

**(…)**

She finished her morning bath and there was no sign of Naru any except his room is lock, and she was thinking maybe she could make breakfast as for a 'sorry for opening your door while you were doing some personal thing' and 'thank you for taking care of me while I was going into my psycho mode' she cleared her mind about bringing him to hell and wait another moment to piss her off.

Looking at the food out of the refrigerator, there was just a few types for a balance breakfast. She took out the carton of eggs and some other ingredients for a delicious omelet. Usually when Mai cooks for herself, she would always turn the radio besides her, but sadly, she's not in her house. It what's makes her faster when cooking. What's worst, she is very slow without music and there's no other way but to use her mouth.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful, night?" _she started singing_.  
_

"_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright"  
_

"_Then I see you smiling and I'd go, oh, oh, oh" _she moved her shoulders up and down with the spatula on her hand and with the eggs sizzling. Adding a dash of pepper and salt, she continued on humming.

Finishing her omelet, she made toast and poured some random tea from the cupboard into two cups.

Naru got out of his room with his black folder(where did that come from?) and smelled something burning from the kitchen.

'What did she do this time?' he sighed in annoyance. Reaching the kitchen, he could see her dancing around the stove with an apron on and a spatula on her hand while she sings to it like some kind of microphone.

"This what dreams are made of I got-" While Mai was still singing, she turned and spotted Naru leaning by the door frame and Mai cried,

"Na-NARU!!! What bu-brings ya-you here!?"

Naru was looking at his black apron on her out fit and he answered,

"Black does not suit you if that's the case."

Mai's face started fuming in irritancy from the insult and retorted,

"Well I don't see why you have to disrespect me after all who's the one who hid my cloths in your bathroom huh? I don't know what your problem is after I made break-"

"If you're going to keep talking, while your food would go to waste." he shut her up as he went to his seat.

"Bleh, narcissistic jerk," she whispered as she sat in front of him in the table. Naru ignored her comment and started sipping his tea first and taking a fork and spoon, he could hear the clanking noise from Mai's eating utensils. Usually the poor guy eats alone or a different time. And usually he does not hear noises very loud that irritates him.

"Irritates you doesn't it?" Mai asked in a pout look with her eyes close while eating her breakfast.

He didn't answer and started eating his breakfast more politely.

"At least I don't eat like a savage beast on her craving moods." he said before taking the omelet into his mouth.

"Mn, savage! Don't you have manners!?" she retorted with her mouth full.

Naru wiped his lips on his handkerchief and said nothing leaving her looking like she's going to shove her fork in his throat.

"I do, it's just at least I don't talk with my mouth full and scream at the table, I find it highly rude.," he said without an expression in his face.

"Just why I ask you have to be such a sore-"

"I do not tolerate trash." he interrupted her with his mouth on his tea and one eye shut, he heard Mai groan in annoyance.

"Man, you're 18 years old! You only say minor words such as 'damn,', 'dammit,', and 'hell' although I don't think that counts as a bad word but who cares!"

"You were actually listening to my cursing?" he asked placing his cup down.

"Well DUH!" she answered.

Naru picked the notebook from his lap and started reading something out of it.

"You've grown a brain after all."

Closing his notebook as Mai kept giving him death glances, Naru wiped his lips again and placed his cup on top of his plate and went to the sink.

"Hey that was fast…" Mai returned to her normal self, Naru took a sponge, and started cleaning he's plate other breakfast utensils.

'My God, he does dishes too!?" she stared at him.

"It's because men like me are not afraid of water and cleaning once in a while." he heard her comment that Mai hit herself on the table.

She stopped for a moment and sighed in exhaustion that she blurted,

"I guess you're right (sigh) men like you would make a girl swoon."

"Why thank you." Naru answered her and Mai got her head up from the table and cried,

"Shoot! Did I say that out loud!?" she covered her mouth in embarrassment that Naru could see her streak of red in her face.

"Loud as you were announcing it to the whole world." he gave a sleazy grin.

Exiting the dinning area, he held on the edge the entrance and stopped and he turned to Mai, who was still holding onto her cheeks and said,

"You keep saying I'm good-looking.-"

"EH!?" Mai interrupted him.

'DAMMIT! HE'S GOING TO FIND OUT!' Mai cried to herself, as she got redder.

She looked Naru back, and he was still staring at her, Mai is starting to get nervous I mean who wouldn't if he stares at you with those deep blue eyes and cream smooth face?

Naru shut his eyes and turned around,

"Very well, let's go. I know you want to go back to your place. I'll walk you there." he went to his desk first and switched his notebook with another.

'My God, how can he tell which notebook is which?' Mai watched him.

Locking his desk, he passed by Mai saying,

"Hurry up; I'm not use to having house wives in my house. I know you want to be out of this place as soon as possible."

He suddenly threw a coat to her face and said,

"Use it; I won't be using my car. It's thick out there and I don't want to ask anybody to clean it for me."

"My God, I'm treated like some kind of maid here." Mai said to herself.

Going outside was new to Mai; she doesn't even know where she is! She was wearing a long dark blue coat that she folds up the sleeves, used the belt of her skirt, and wrapped it around her waist.

"Ne, Naru how would I get home if I don't know where I am?" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

Naru started walking, she followed with her eyes rolled in annoyance, and she followed the narcissus.

With the walking for the last thirty minutes, Mai still doesn't know where she is.

'Man, we've been walking for how long and he's not breaking a sweat!?…Wait, its winter crap.' Mai tried walking on the thick snow below her boots.

"Hey Naru can we at least stop for a moment? My legs are tired and my home is really far from here that I have to take a train." she begged her boss for mercy.

Naru ignored her and an angry charm popped out of her head that she picked up a handful of snow and threw it to him.

"HEY! I'm really tired here and just to let you know have some respect for a girl! I'm not Hercules you know!"

Naru stopped and crossed his arms in front of her.

"I might as well leave you here not escorting you home if that's fine for you."

"Can you at least drop me home in the first place!? I mean what's the use of bring me to your house like some newly wed!?" she blurted.

'OH WHAT THE HELL!?' Mai cried once again to herself and she started stuttering,

"TH-THA-THAT'S NA-NOT WH-WHAT I MA-MEANT TO SAY!" She covered her mouth and felt embarrass for opening her mouth.

"First of all, my house was just around the corner. Second of all you're always talking nonsense even I don't understand your animal instinct-"

"Shut up dammit!" she threw another snowball but it missed.

"Animal instinct my ass! When are you gonna get the respect I deserve!?" she yelled.

"My, my, it isn't great to be young! You two should now how to turn each other on!" an elder and his wife interrupted them and Mai dropped her ball and started making hand gestures.

"So sorry! He's my boss, a super narcissus! He just drags me to his house-"

"MAI!" Naru shut her up.

The elder woman looked at Mai from head to toe and said,

"You're still young and you're sleeping with you boss?"

"NO!" Both of them yelled.

"There's no way I sleep with someone like him!" Mai yelled as well as Naru who didn't yell but gave an, don't-piss-me-off-because I'm-with-my-assistant-arguing-nonsense-look and said,

"I can't sleep with anyone so rough at night." with that Mai shot him one oh her death glances and both the elder couple shrugged and looked at each other.

"I guess that's how lovers are now hey Hon'?" the man said and his wife nodded.

"Opposite attract seems very popular these days." she answered him.

The two of them left Naru and Mai with her glaring at him and all he did was ignore her and still walked.

Oh, my God, after walking and arguing on the way from glaring to ignoring, they finally made it to her street and it was already 3:00 P.M.

Shoving the key to the hole, she finally entered her home and everything was still clean and tidy the way she knew it was suppose to be and she said in full relief,

"Thank goodness I'm home!"

'But, Naru is still here.' a voice in her head came out of nowhere.

'Mai this is your chance! Damn Masako isn't here and you have more than a week till she comes back!' another popped out of nowhere.

"MAI!" Naru called her.

"Huh? What?" is all she could say and blinked twice then turned to him.

"I've called you countless time, while you were spacing out. You're suppose to go inside or else the snow from outside will come inside." he explained with no sense of emotion so he gently pushed Mai inside and close the door behind them.

Mai felt his hands off him and she felt something on her back that was freaking the heck out of her as it slid to her spine gently.

"Ha-hey…what are-?"

"Mai…what kind of tea did you took out…of the cupboard?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think it was the green one with foreign words.," she answered while her whole body froze and found his head leaning against her back.

"Stupid…I've put that thing in the way back of that stupid…cabinet, and…I only use…Lipton…when…"

"EH!? NARU NOT NOW! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she cried in embarrassment and shook Naru as hard as she can.

"Man…you're kinda heavy…" she gasped in so many airs to her lungs and decided to make him sleep in the couch.

'DAMN, now this time its him not me…' her face was still fuming in embarrassment and her heart was racing an imaginary horse.

**...PREVIEW...**

**"I am so not going to take advantage of him! WAIT!? He's taking advantage of me so how am I going to get him out of me!?" Mai whisper to herself.**

* * *

**A/N:: BLEH :P Hahaha, Naru was knocked out just by drinking tea!? So why isn't Mai effected? You just have to wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Evening Tea

**A/N:: Sorry for the long wait people I hope you enjoy this and both Naru and Mai are finally getting there so ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Evening Tea**

This wasn't all supposed to happen. Mai dragged Naru to her sofa for him to sleep on.

"Man, what kind of idiot would buy some jacked up tea that could knocked them out?" Mai asked herself loudly with her hips on her waist.

"Ne, ne, Naru is a narcissistic jerk with a huge ego." she said it in front of his face.

'Dammit, he's still asleep.' she let out a groan of annoyance.

Naru sat there sleeping like an angel as Mai tried anyway to wake him up.

"Na-a-a-a-ru…. Wake up…" she started shaking him from back and forth.

'What do you think you're doing!? Uh, hello! You're alone with him and in your house! Plus away from Masako for a whole week!' an imaginary voice knocked Mai out of her senses.

A slight pink hue appeared on her cheeks and she tried to shake it off.

'What was I even thinking! Dammit Mai control yourself!' she scolded her inner self.

Now, sleeping Naru-chan didn't mind Mai staring him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Mmmh! Naru why did God made you so handsome!? You're like god yourself!" she wined as covered her face away from him. One look again and then hearts started flying out.

"Dammit, this isn't working." she whispered.

It took her a few moments to change into her house cloths with only a white long t-shirt that was down to her calves like some kid of dress and a pink pajama pants.

5:00 P.M. was read on her wristwatch and her prince charming is still sleeping in the sofa. Sitting besides him she sighed,

"So I guess you'll be staying here for the night."

'Yay! Naru is staying over at my place! This is my chance! No way Masako's going to ruin it!' her inner self started leaping for joy.

She noticed her remote by the coffee table then turned her head to Naru and then to the remote from back and forth.

"Hmm…" she said in a sly tone.

'I wonder if I turned on the stereo up to its maximum, would he wake up?' she asked herself.

Taking another look from him,

'Don't touch that remote! He's going to leave so early and you won't have him for yourself!' the voice cried out to her.

'For myself!? So I expect myself sleeping with him again!?' Mai replied to her thought.

Mai cursed herself and then grabbed the remote.

"Fine, I guess watching something would get my mind off for a while."

When she pressed the power button, the Grudge's face popped out of the screen with its freaky croaking and one fish eye popping.

"KYAAAH!!!!" she yelled out of her lungs

The remote control was flying from the air as she held onto her partner's arm making him almost deaf.

"What the hell," Naru whispered as he was going to look at Mai, the remote landed on top of his head.

"Naru oh, my god are you alright!?" she cried.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he mocked her with his hand on top of his head.

"Just what were you thinking?…I forgot you weren't at all." he insulted her.

"(Scoff) shut…up!" she said with a few blushes in her cheeks.

He turned his gaze on her cloths and realized he's at her place and the background noise was from the television where some character is running from a walking zombie lady.

"It's no wonder you get stupid everyday with watching things like this."

"Well at least I have a life unlike someone." she retorted.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes really." she answered with both of them staring in death glares.

"Then make me tea." he crossed his arms.

"No." she answered without hesitation.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"You can't make me make your tea." she snorted.

"Then I don't have any right to be here since,"

He moved closer to her which is a great shock to Mai for a moment.

'Na-No way! What the heck is he doing !?'

"Okay, who was the idiot who didn't know what she was doing that she messed up my morning beverage anyway? What if I collapse right here on top of you of that happens again?"

Her face was the color of the sun when she heard that from him as her heart was racing in horse power mode,

"So what, do we have a deal?" he asked as he got himself out on top of her.

Mai was feeling all dizzy (note swirly eyes appeared on her.) since of course he's too close to her.

Calming herself she let out a growl at the narcissus as he watches 'The Grudge' on television.

Going to her kitchen she stopped her stomping in the floor and acting like a pouting child.

"Just who does he think he is!? Bossing me around in my own home, someday Naru would definitely…" she stopped and thinks.

'Dammit, what was I thinking!?' she said to herself as a flash of image of Naru facing her.

"How can I take advantage of him!? WAIT!? He's taking advantage of me so how am I going to get him out of me!?" she whisper to herself as river of tears started falling.

Five minutes later, Mai made two beverages a soda for her self and Jasmine tea from him and this time no sleeping pills for Naru.

"Naru here you go!" she cheerfully called him out.

Naru didn't reply and all he did was stare at the television set where the character starts running for her life from the grudge lady.

'He's watching TV whoa,' she silently awed.

Silently walking to the sofa Mai could see Naru was still watching.

Placing the tray on the coffee table Mai was thinking what she would do if Naru is still watching television …alone….with him…only him.

'It's like a date Mai-chan!' a tiny little voice cried out to her.

'DA-DA-DATE!?' she cried back.

The room was a bit dim since the moon was already rising and Mai was blushing so hard that it's hardly seen.

'Is this really a good time for my chance?' she asked herself.

In Naru's point of view, he was really looking at the screen, but he could hear his partner's heart besides him as clear as a whistle.

'Is she sick or something?' he asked himself.

He could see his well served tea on the coffee table and waited it to cool of for a moment and for a perfect chance.

Naru glance back at Mai for a moment and she was finally concentrated on the television set and gave a tiny smirk.

Mai in another story lost her concentration on Naru for a while when she spotted the Grudge walking through the doors as the character was reading through the journal.

'She's so dense.' she said to herself.

This was the first time both Naru and Mai had watched the movie and for once in Mai's life, she felt happy watching a horror movie, especially with Naru.

The volume is loud and both of them could hear the creepy sound effects around the room.

"KYA!" Mai yelled as she held onto Naru's neck as tight as she can.

The scene goes when the woman was in the hospital as the Grudge appeared behind her. When it ended, Mai opened her eyes and found herself holding on Naru's neck as he did nothing but stayed still.

Naru was at shock at first when Mai suddenly grabbed on his neck, but he knew something would happen like that since he waited for a while so he won't spill his tea.

"Are you done holding me so tight yet?" he asked.

"EH!?" she released herself from him with her face the colored of tomatoes.

Naru finally took a sip at his precious tea and looked at his watch. He finished his tea and decided he should head back.

"Oh, Naru I almost forgot!" she jumped out of her seat. He turned to her and for some reason she looked really happy.

'She's really…adorable.' he finally admitted.

'Dammit,….I can't believe I said that!' he cursed himself.

"I want you to meet my mom and dad." she giggled with her eyes shut. Naru arched an eyebrow and looked strangely at her.

She tilted her head to the side and looked behind him.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boss. Kazuya Shibuya, but you can call him Naru-chan!" she continued smiling happily.

Naru turned around and didn't notice a mini shrine with two pictures of a male and a female smiling together with both of them holding hands in there wedding kimonos. Mai walked towards them and with a warm smile and started to light a small candle.

"You know I always talk to them so don't call me crazy." she said.

Naru didn't say anything and watched her pray on the shrine with both her parents smiling warmly.

Mai looked just like her mother and had her father's smile and eyes.

'Even when they're gone, she still looks happy?' Naru felt confused.

'Well this idiot scientist is so dense, face it you like her!' his brother's voice cried out.

'If you were alive, I swear I could knock your head off.' he said to himself, but no more respond.

"Na-ru, are you alright?" Mai asked as she waved her hands from side to side in front of him.

"Yeah," then turned his gaze at the shrine.

'Mom and dad, guess what I'm secretly in love with him!' she put it in mind as she started blushing.

"When I was little and both of them were still alive, I would always get picked on by other kids that both of them would comfort me in anyway. Hehe, it was really funny when daddy got all mad with all the boys that were picking on me and he dressed up as a weird werewolf and started scaring them away during the night."

Her big smile turned to a soft one and then told another story,

"And there's mom, she's sometimes clumsy, but she gave the best hugs and ghost stories I ever heard of. They were very precious to me even in death….I don't think there dead at all."

"You're crying." he stated. He hated it when she cries in pain yet he still doesn't know how to comfort her.

"Aw man, don't worry its normal." she tried lifting a smile. Beside the shrine there was a family portrait with them and a Siamese cat known as Miishii in Mai's arms.

Rubbing out all the tears from her eyes, she said,

"Oh by the way, I forgot to thank you for bringing up my stuffed animal so thanks!"

"Of course it was really stupid of you for leaving it when you started running off." he turned around and walking away.

Naru thought she would argue back, but it ended up as,

**(Sniff) (Sniff)**

Naru heard whimpering and quickly turned to Mai who was started sobering.

'What the!? Dammit Noll I thought she would fight back as always.' Naru scolded himself.

"I am stupid am I? I don't even know how to think straight!" she whimpered.

Naru felt really guilty and regret calling her stupid and in front of her parents. The idiot scientist could feel their ghostly figure watching him and he let out a sigh.

Gently grabbing both her hands something told him to say,

"Sorry, I guess I was hard on you especially in front of your parents."

This was the first time he ever apologizes to anyone and he felt a bit embarrass.

Her heart started racing when she heard him apologize but talking about her parents made her want to cry more.

"I should be going home, just get some sleep." he whispered.

Both walking to the main door, Naru put his shoes back on and Mai waited for him to leave. Few tears were falling this and that that Naru could notice yet didn't show any expression.

"By the way Mai," he said as he looked at her in a straight expression.

"Uh- yes!" she stood in full alert and wiped her tears away.

"Take it easy." his body wasn't responding and gently peck Mai's forehead without knowing until he slowly walk out the door.

Naru was now walking the evening streets and thought of his actions.

'What was I doing back there?' he asked himself as he remembers what he did to her.

'You kissed her, you kissed Mai.' a voice that sounded like Gene started singing annoyingly.

'What does it matter!? It's just something to keep her from crying!' he cried out.

'But you did feel uncomfortable when you called her stupid and she did cry because of that!' the voice started teasing him.

'Just shut up!' he yelled out inside his head. Then it hit him.

"Shit my folder!" he cursed himself but it wasn't that too loud.

…

Mai felt shock when Naru just kissed her forehead and had stopped her crying and knew it was time for bed so she ended up dressing in herself in her mother's nightgown.

"I guess this is better to sleep in for now." she whispered to herself.

She turned her head to her mother's photo and asked,

"Mom you won't mind right?" she gave her a smile.

'Was it nice when Naru-chan kissed you?' her mother's voice said inside her head.

"Ma-Mom!" she cried to the photo looking furious and embarrass.

Mai wasn't crazy or anything; she loves her parents so much that where ever she goes they would follow her anywhere.

Mai's image of Naru kissing her forehead was really something Mai could never forget.

'He really did kiss me!' she held on to her face. After crying she felt happy and comfortable when Naru did that. She never felt this happy and couldn't help but redden the whole night as she walks out of her room.

"Miishii, are you home yet?" she called out her cat from the kitchen.

"Mii-chan are you here?" she looked under the counters.

'Now where did that cat gone too now?' she asked herself. Opening the door outside if she's outside,

"Mii-uh Naru!" she cried.

His eyes were shut as he kept on catching on his breath as he opens them, he found Mai in her nightgown and she suddenly closed her chest and said,

"Naru! I didn't expect you coming back!" she cried in embarrassment.

'Dammit, I can't believe he's here!?' she thought.

"I left my folder and my paper works were in them, have you seen it?" he asked.

Still looking flushed and covering her chest.

"NA-no! I mean yeah you did dropped it and I placed it on the counter over-" as she points out to the counter where she placed it and she gawked.

"EH!? It's not there anymore." she said.

"Dammit," Naru whispered.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly when he placed his hand on his temples with his eyes shut.

'Why did she have to wear something so…' he didn't want to finish it.

'So cute? She is cute isn't she?' his imaginary voice finished it for him.

"Mai…would you mind putting something on?" he said with his eyes closed.

'Is it me or I can see him blushing? WAIT!? Naru's blushing!?' she can hardly see it but she could've sworn.

Putting her robe on, she asked him.

"Ne, Naru have you seen my cat walking around?"

He moved his head from side to side and asked,

"Are you sure you didn't misplace my folder?"

She did the same and answered,

"I did place it in the counter when you collapsed. Not to mention Miishii haven't come back home, that little kitty is troublesome."

"Like you," he pointed out.

Mai jolted than she started blushing then started to laugh softly.

"About earlier I guess I was a bit of a crybaby when you called me stupid." she admitted with her fingertips touching each other.

"My bad,…about tomorrow, would you mind me picking you up to work?" he asked.

'Dammit I did it again!' he scolded himself for not thinking before he speaks.

Mai felt really happy about it and couldn't help but smile happily.

"I love that…but I need to find Miishii, I'm worried something might happen to her even in this weather." her smile suddenly turned to content.

Naru nodded and then said lastly,

"One more thing, if you happen to see my folder,"

"Yes, I give it to you in no problem." she smiled cheerfully.

Walking out of her door, Mai quickly got out and stand by the door.

"Naru!" she called out to him.

Naru did turn back and she said,

"Good night!" she cheerfully waved her good night.

What was unexpected to the brunette was Naru finally let out a friendly smile which surprised her a bit when she remembered the day in Yasuhara's school and the manhole.

'Ooh, someone feels happy.' the voice started haunting Naru once again.

'HN, shut up your as annoying as hell.'

**(Ding)**

Naru heard a ringing sound behind him.

'Must be my imagination.'

…

**Preview::**

…**.What's Lost is Found…**

"**Yeah…but you kissed me!"**

"**So, your point is,"**

"**You kissed me Naru that's my point!"**

* * *

**A/N:: Please don't forget to leave me a review(hugs) I love you all for reading my story!!**


	9. What's Lost is Found

**Authors Note:: Hey there thanks alot in all the support and here's Chapter 9. Yes this story is short but at least it's still going.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**What's Lost is Found**

**The Next Day**

Mai that night felt a bit worried about her cat being out in the cold weather and in Naru side of the story, he just hope his 'paper work' would be somewhere Mai couldn't except in his folder.

Waking up in the right time, Mai had dressed herself in full blue for some reason. With a light blue scarf and a dark blue sweater, once she got out of the apartment, she was just looking around hoping that her ride would arrive.

**(Ding, Ring)**

Mai turned around when she heard the ring-a-ding-ding behind her and thought it was her cat, but nothing.

'Darn, I thought that was Miishii.' she let out a groan of frustration and rolled her eyes.

**(Honk…,Honk)**

Mai lived on the third floor and when she looked at the balcony, she could see Naru's car and him coming out of the vehicle.

Rushing her way down the stairs and as she set her foot on the last set, she started walking slowly knowing there were solid snow in some of the edges that could make her slip.

'Easy now Mai, you can do this.' she looked down on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Naru looked at her strangely.

As Mai looked up to Naru, the sudden image from last night some how triggered in her mind and accidentally slips.

**(THUD)**

"Urgh, damn I was this close into not slipping and falling on the snow." Mai sat up and wipes the snow off her shoulders.

"…You got…the falling on…the snow...correct." a voice below her corrected her.

Mai slowly wipes then stopped when she looked down.

She's on top of Naru, Naru was lying on snow and Mai was staring with her face looking red by every second.

Naru rolled his eyes from the side and poured snow in his free hand and threw it to Mai's face.

"Stop staring at my gorgeous feature and get off my body or else anyone would see you raping me." he said with his famous narcissistic tone.

"RA-RA-RAPING YOU!? EH!!?" Mai cried which echoed and made the snow from a nearby tree fall on top of Mai's head.

"AH! COLD! COLD!" she yelped as she got off Naru's body and started fixing her hair.

**(DING…)**

Naru heard it again from last night and sat up looking at the side finding a shade of brown moving around and faded away.

'Geez, what was I thinking!? I-I-I-I was…ON TOP OF HIM!!' Mai yelled out to herself as she felt her body touching his.

She took another glance at Naru and found him staring to the side.

"What is he looking at?" she asked herself out loud.

"To the back side of your apartment." Naru answered for her none chantingly.

'Eheh, I said it out loud didn't I?' she smiled in embarrassment as Naru ignored her.

Dumping the snow out of his coat, he rose from the ground as well as Mai, who asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

Naru didn't answer and simply started walking where is eyes were looking at.

"Eh!? Naru wait a minute!" Mai followed after him.

Looking behind the apartment wasn't special there was a huge crate from the side and a few feet away is small shed.

**(Ding)**

Naru heard it again and felt the ground was feeling a bit different and he looked down.

There in big bold letters, it says; **BRITISH SOCIETY OF PSYCHIC PHENOMENON.**

Without Mai noticing, the scientist slowly covered it with snow to hide his little evidence.

"So…what's up being here in the back? Find anything?" Mai asked.

Naru ignored her again which was making Mai a bit irritated seeing him walk away without saying anything at all.

'Damn him, Naru stop ignoring me!' is what she wanted to say, but knowing him he would just ignore her.

Watching the snow covered cement, Naru carefully looked around for his lost precious folder.

'Just what kind of cat does this girl have!?' Naru asked himself as he saw bits of his paperwork on the snow.

"Hey Naru isn't that one of your paper works?" Mai tilted to the side seeing bits of paper.

'Damn, that animal of hers is not even a pet at all!?' Naru cried his mind out.

Looking into a small opening on the shack, Naru could see movement inside. He removed the plywood in front of him and Mai couldn't help but gasped.

"Miishii! There you are!…and there's…Naru's folder?" she said as she looked at her lost Siamese and lucky for her, she had her blue collar on with her that has a tiny bell and identification in it. .

"Your animal used my folder as a mattress! Not to mention all my paper work and-"

**(Meow)**

Both of them heard more than one meowing and with all the papers scattered and the black folder used for a small bed, underneath the Siamese cat were smaller ones as she gave out a tiring yawn.

"Oh, my god Miishii you're pregnant!!" Mai panicked.

"You mean 'were' pregnant." Naru corrected her as he gave out a groan of frustration.

There were three kittens that were breast feeding on their mother and it awed Mai but as for Naru, let's say that the Mai's cat is very lucky that it has given birth. If that never happened, it's bye-bye.

"Hmm, I wonder why this one looks dark bluish? I never have seen such a dark colored cat before." Mai looked closer; Naru looked down her hand and found the most important note on her hands.

'Would my days with her get any more worse?' Naru thought.

"It's a Russian Blue," Naru stated as he covered his emotion as he hoped Mai would move her hand away from the note.

"Man, do you have an answer for everything?" Mai rolled her eyes as Naru finally answered her.

"So what should we do?" Mai looked at the newborns and their mother.

"Buy me another folder and get back to work." he said without hesitation.

"Well you're messed up, so what that my cat used your folder as a cushion for her babies, but who's idea in buying something so dark and bringing it anywhere with them?" she squinted her eyes with a look of annoyance.

Naru couldn't help but sigh again with his head lowering a bit and his eyes shut.

Looking around, he found a wooden box and brought it in front of Mai then took his jacket off and dropped it in the box.

"Here, hurry up and put them back at your place so we could go back to work." he ordered her.

"Argh, fine." she answered. Mai was going to look down, but Naru started to sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

She quickly looked up and looked a bit surprise.

"What!?" he said in a cold tone.

A cold tone indeed and Mai started giggling.

"Cold as Naru-chan can be, a cold isn't as cold as him."

"What are blabbering about!? Hurry up an-ACHOO!" he sneezed so loud with his hand over his mouth.

"Fine, fine," she said but deep down,

'Naru…you tight ass.' she growled as she carefully lift the cats into the box.

Mai didn't notice Naru's note and kicked it to a bunch of papers and said,

"Just wait in the car, I guess I have no choice but to leave them on Miishii's cage for a while…and as for your jacket." Mai whose eyes were set on the kittens turned to her boss and realized he was now walking a few feet away from her.

'DAMMIT NARU!' she cried out of her mind again.

Walking to his vehicle, Naru finally got his hands on what he needed and said to himself,

'Faking that routine never dies.' a huge smirk started appearing in his lips.

Putting the piece of paper into his pocket, he waited for his employee to get in the car as he watches her looking down on her feet as she walks down the stairs with her hair bouncing around.

'Isn't she quite endearing, look at her looking so innocent and-'

'SHUT UP! Just how the heck do you keep talking to me if I'm not even looking at the freakin' mirror!?' Naru yelled at his conscious.

'I thought you knew about subconscious. Ooh! Here she comes!' his subconscious said cheerfully.

Naru couldn't take it anymore,

**(HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNK)**

His head lazily landed on his stirring wheel.

"Naru! It's 8:20 in the morning and the neighbors are so gonna get piss if you wake them up!" Mai cried out as she opened the passenger's seat.

The loud annoying noise was finally over only being heard by one of the neighbors, who yelled,

"HEY CAN'T YOU SEE SOME PEOPLE HERE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP YOU PUNKS!"

"SORRY AMANO-SAN, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Mai yelled back.

"What were you thinking making such a ruckus here!? I have you know I'm the only teenager living on my own in this place and sometimes it's hard to get along with some people living here like that man over there." she scolded him.

'She's actually _'scolding'_ me!? Since when did she have a very large mouth!?' Naru asked himself and pretended to ignore her.

'Shit, why am I wasting my breath on this guy if he's not goddamn listening to every word I'm saying!?' Mai was really getting irritated with this guy and his conceited act.

"Just get in or else you'll stay back in the office for another hour for my paper work." he said.

"Ah, don't treat me like some student!" she snorted.

"I can, and I will. I have the authority to and I am your boss." he said with even breaking a sweat.

**(SCENE CHANGES)**

The two finally reached the SPR office and Mai felt she was saved from all the boredom she suffered in the dark vehicle of boringness. Mai Taniyama thought she was going to die from hearing nothing but the watch on Naru's wrist ticking like hell.

"Now hurry up and make tea and clean this whole mess up." Naru ordered her and went to his office with a loud slam.

Mai stretched her arms after her boss entered his domain and she let out a grunt to relief her stress.

Humming for the time to pass by as she made tea, she checked if there was any mail first and took out a few then went to Naru's office.

**(KNOCK,…KNOCK)**

"Come in." Naru replied.

Naru was at his desk as always with a huge map in his hands and started putting tiny marks. She placed the tea on his table and started thinking.

'I wonder why he's so into maps, is he planning on going somewhere?' Mai asked herself as she held her tray to her chest and gaze on the silent reader.

"Mai, you're doing it again." Naru stated and she started to shake her head from side to side.

"Sorry, but I'm curious why you would always read maps." she said curiously.

Naru looked at her then slightly grin and answered,

"It's been a while you asked something so smart, be careful not to overuse it."

"(scoff) do you have to insult everything I say!?" Mai's face was reddening furiously.

"I wasn't insulting you, you have to think it's a compliment." he corrected her again.

"Well you make it sound like an insult." Mai red face faded little by little.

"Heh," is all he could say.

"Naru, you smiled!" she giggled.

'Oh shit!' Naru cursed himself as he jolted a bit, but kept his cool.

"What happened, you turned stupid or something all of a sudden?" he acted quickly and insulted her.

"No, like you said, take it as a compliment." she smiled.

'Damn how am I going to take that back?' he asked himself and to Mai,

'Hah! He's speechless! Beat that Naru-chan!'

Since they were alone, this is the time Mai can start her teasing and takes back from what he had done to her.

'Oh what's up Davis? Cat got your tongue or your paperwork's!?' his subconscious was laughing out loud that was already pissing him off.

'Shut up!' is all he could say and the laughter was growing louder.

'That's all you can say! Face it you love Mai-chan, you just kissed her last night!'

"I kissed Mai-chan…WHAT THE HELL!? SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING ME CALL HER THAT!" he said aloud and finally realized what he just said and gasped from his mistake.

Naru was covering his mouth and didn't bother to look at Mai. Mai in the other hand couldn't believe he could actually say things without think especially when he said; 'I kissed Mai-chan'

"Y-ye-yeah, why did y-you ki-ki-kiss me?" she stutter with her tray covering her lips.

'Dammit, Mai you're blushing again!' she scolded herself.

Fixing his collar and pretend nothing happened all he cleared his throat and put on his cool posture.

"Don't let your imagination get the best of you." he said with his eyes shut.

"But you still haven't answered my question." she said.

"That's because it's not work related." he answered back.

"No, maybe because you have nothing to say and I could tell Bou-san about it."

'MAN, I'm eager to know why! Does he…?' she stopped the thought and didn't want to get her hopes up.

'Come on Noll! Your perfect chance to tell her!' that annoying subconscious kept bothering him.

'There's no end to this is there?' he sighed.

"If you think of telling him, would you care to think what he'll say to you?" he asked.

With a face that a bit of a smile then turned to a frown and a little sweat drop, Mai answered,

"I…forgot."

Getting off his chair and taking the folder filled with crumpled papers, Naru went over his filing cabinet without saying a word until he closed the black painted cabinet.

"Well, get back to work." he ordered.

"Ne, why can't you just at least say you have a soft spot huh?" Mai placed her left hand on her waist.

"You should know 'happiness' isn't my thing so get back to work!"

"Yeah sure…but you kissed me and I want to know why!" she cried and her faced started to deepen in red.

"And what is your point in knowing why?" he asked curiously.

"My point is Naru, is YOU KISSED ME! You even admitted it!"

A smirk formed on his infamous lips and asked,

"Mai,"

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Did you like it?" he continued and opened his oh so gorgeous eyes.

**(THUD)**

'Great…she fainted.' Naru couldn't help but to suppress is laughter.

* * *

**Preview::**

**...The Right and Wrong Idea's...**

**/NARU YOU GOT TO HELP ME! MADOKA IS KILLING ME!/**

**/Come on Lin just put your pants on and calm down it won't hurt!/**

"**EH!?"**

* * *

**A/N:: REVIEW FOR ME!! Next chapter would me slight Lin/Madoka when they're on the phone with Naru and Mai.**


	10. The Right and Wrong Ideas

**a/n:: sorry for wrong grammer use **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Right and Wrong Idea's**

Naru shook his head from side to side and didn't understand what's wrong with the question he asked.

'I only asked if she liked it, was it that shocking?'

Sighing off, he lifts Mai a bit on his leg as he bent down to wake her up.

"Mai." he called her out.

'Since no one's around (sigh), no one's around.' he nodded to himself and he was feeling a bit mischievous.

Thinking for something to come up in his mind to make her wake up, he whispered in a gentle tone in her ear,

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

A line from a Romeo and Juliet was something that came in his mind and as he looked at her fainted figure, he's eyes landed on her lips again.

'Oh hurry up and kiss her Romeo!' his subconscious cried aloud.

Naru ignored the inner voice and drew his face closer.

Mai felt something warm and misty from her ear and opened her eyes,

"OH SHIT!"

**(SLAPS)**

When Naru was doing something unspeakable, he didn't notice Mai awake and was slapped for it.

'Aw nuts, you didn't get her.' inner Naru started snickering.

"What were you doing!?" Mai cried as Naru pulled himself away.

"You know what forget it! I'm out! Enjoy not seeing me in your office, I'll be at my desk not thinking what the hell you were doing." Mai raised her arms in the air as she moves it around with her temper going around.

"_Aren't you hostile."_ Naru said in English.

"What did you call me!?" she turned back.

"_Read my English lips, I am going to get you from that slap.," _he said with him and that smirk.

"What I can't understand a single word you're saying!?" she yelled.

"_It's better this way I shouldn't have thought kissing you in the first place now suffer the consequences." _Naru said with pride.

Mai blinked in surprised and started blushing rapidly,

"What." he went to his Japanese accent.

Mai covered her ears and yelled out,

"Will you stop making me think of the word 'kiss'!?"

Mai and Naru had their nonsensical argument and he replied in English again,

"_You know its better this way speaking this language just too just annoy and keep you into forgetting."_

"Stop talking gibberish and start speaking Japanese we're in Japan!" Mai sure wanted to get the lamp by his desk and hit him so hard that he'll start begging for mercy.

"_And why should I you're not the boss of me. In fact you should be working or else." _he was still speaking English and he thought of this as fun.

"Shut up and shove your English down to you're throat YOU ARE IN JAPAN!" she yelled and couldn't take it any more and walked out the door and gave a grunt.

"Well that was harsh." Naru sat by his desk with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

"That multi-language, narcissistic, ungrateful, smirking two-faced, idiot! What the hell was he thinking speaking to me like that! I swear if I ever had a chance to get back at him, I hope he's never prepared for it." My gritted her teeth with her hand creating a fist.

Many hours passed by and all Mai did was put some filing papers on Lin's office and hers. As for Naru's, she stacked it in order and planned to put it in his office when her head is cooled enough. The two haven't talked for three straight hours, it came so dull, and quite, what's worse she didn't bring anything to entertain herself.

"Was I really harsh on him?" Mai asked herself sleepily as lean her head on her hands, which were on top of the desk with her eyes staring, off the bright light, which was blinding her by now.

"Argh, I'm so BORED!" she cried idly and threw head down.

"Awhaha ouch." she wined, No Mai was really dying out of boredom.

In Naru's side, all he has been doing is,

'Sign this, sign that, type here, read there, place it anywhere, could this day get any better?' he asked himself, to be honest Naru needed some distraction or else all he can say is; 'Sign this and that'

'Looks like someone needs a little distraction from the little fine lady.'

'If I hear one little voice from you I swear I will get this lamp beside me and hit myself really hard that it would knock both of us unconscious.' Naru threatened.

'Just hope you don't hit yourself really hard that-'

'SHUT UP! I already lost track of what I was doing!'

"ACHOO!" he sneezed.

'Ooh, someone's talking about you.'

As Naru was going to reach for the lamp,

**(Ring, Ring, Ring)**

'Yes! Save by the phone, your luck is running out Noll.' it said.

Mai heard her phone ringing and answered,

"Shi-"

Naru picked his phone and didn't hear Mai instead,

/NARU! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S MADOKA!/ Lin's voice grew louder.

"Lin." He called his name.

"Lin-san?" Mai's voice appeared.

"Mai," Naru said.

"Naru," Mai answered back.

/Madoka/ Lin cried out in panic.

"Lin (-san)!" both Mai and Naru said in unison.

/NARU I NEED YOUR HELP!/ Lin begged.

A sudden crash came over the phone in Lin's side and you could hear him saying stop.

"Lin-san what's wrong are you two alright?" Mai asked, but Naru pushed her off and yelled,

"Mai get off the phone!"

"Don't tell me what to do you ignorant jerk!" she retorted.

/Madoka stop it/ Lin demanded as he tried his best to avoid her.

"What is she doing now this time?" Naru cried out as he ignored the brunette.

/Ne, is that Naru-chan? You said you won't need his help and you promised me you'll wear this./ Madoka's voice was heard.

"That's your problem! You never at least appreciate other people and act a little polite for once! You're not fair!" Mai continued arguing with Naru.

"Why can't you see I'm in a middle of a conversation with my assistant just shut up at let me hear what he's yelling for." Naru yelled back.

"No, you SHUT UP! Why can't you at least say something like 'please' for once does it even kill ya!?"

"Don't talk to me like you know anything, get off the phone now!"

/NARU! IT'S MADOKA!/ Lin cried to his attention.

"WHAT!?" both Mai and Naru yelled back.

/Aw, come on now Lin puts some pants on!/ Madoka started giggling.

/No! Please don't come near me!/ Lin begged.

/All you have to do is take your cloths off like you use to! It won't hurt!/

"EH!?" Mai cried as Naru couldn't help but choke on himself.

/Madoka you're chocking me!/ Lin coughed.

A loud thud was heard over the phone and both the young teens hear Madoka giggling.

/I think this is too big for you don't you think?/ she say lastly.

Mai couldn't take it anymore and dropped the phone.

"Just what the heck was that!?" as she started bashing her head to take all the stress and the conversation with her pathetic boss away.

"Damn that Naru, just who the hell do you think you are acting like a smart ass. Why not be a freakin' lawyer or a stupid scientist!?" she hit her clutched hands to the desk.

"A researcher is counted as a scientist," Naru suddenly appeared with a stack of papers in his arms that was from Mai's desk.

"Hmph! Who said I was talking to you anyway?" she asked.

"On the contrary, I was just thinking out loud and you started saying I'm talking to you." he said.

Flipping through the papers, everything was absolutely in order and filed neatly.

"Now see what happens if you put your mind to it if you use it, you're actually useful."

An anger charm appeared on her head as she tried to cover her anger inside and pretending she's beating the crap out of him.

'If this keeps up, she might actually explode.' he said to himself.

He can't believe he's saying it, but this was the best.

'Yeash, at least praise her a bit, can't your hear her growling like a vicious dog with rabies! She might bite!…hold on, she might bite.' that stupid conscious of him started saying his last words slowly.

'He's saying I'm _useless_!? I can't take it I am so shoving my fist on him!' she continued growling.

"(Sigh) you did a good job." Mai stopped her snarling and looked at the narcissus.

"Eh…" as she stopped.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked strictly.

Mai scoffed and turned her head from the side and placed both her hands on her waist.

"More like say it out loud, I can barely heard ya.," she whispered.

"Hn, then get use to it," he shrugged then gave a smirk.

"Hmph!" Mai replied than went back to her chair with her eyes shut and head turned away from him.

"Silent treatment wouldn't since you're not a type to keep quite." Naru flipped through the pages of the papers.

"Um-hmm…whatever you say, just looking at you smirking, you're lucky that you're really good looking." she said silently, thinking she was saying it to her head.

"Thanks, I am good looking after all, that's the third time you said to me." Naru answered.

"EH!?" she gasped with her eyes widen and went to look back to Naru who's eyes were still on the papers then it eventually went on hers and his lips let out a curve.

Naru turned around to his office and said lastly,

"I'm parched, so make some tea."

Mai was still gawking and couldn't believe what she just heard.

'Shit, I did it again!' her face redden and slapped herself.

'I hate to say it, but she is indeed exquisite.' a real smile appeared on Naru's face.

* * *

**Preview **

…**Out of Tea, In For Lunch…**

"**Do you have to eat that way? Why not use a fork or spoon."**

"**Naru…it's a fast food restaurant you can eat the way you want to and what are you doing?"**

"**This packet won't open and-"**

**(SQUIRT)**

**

* * *

**A/N:: Guess what...schools coming out and i wont be able to go online daily XD anyway hoped you enjoy this chapter and its preview. 


	11. Out of Tea, In for Lunch

**AUTHORS BLAH BLAH:: MY READERS!! I just notice that this chapter has MISSING WORDS!! I reread it and found it confusing to read and I'm very sorry...I SAID IM VERY SORRY!!! I have no idea how it happened since I did checked up on this. Well if any of you find the chapter confusing please message me and I'll work on it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Out of Tea, In for Lunch**

**(Naru and Mai's 1st date?)**

"Mou, that guy can be so strange…" Mai complained as she walked to the kitchenette to make her dear boss a nice cup of tea.

'Although,…he did say I did a good job and…was that a smirk or a smile?' she asks herself. Reaching the cupboard for a box of tea bag, she tiptoed a little further and was shock that they actually run out of tea.

"Oh great, I thought it would last for two weeks. Don't tell me it's all out!" Mai gasped out as she held out the empty teacup. She sighed then groans and said,

"Boy, then I have no choice but to tell him were out and…hold on, when was the last time I told him we were all out of tea?" she asked curiously with the cup on her chin.

"Eh?" she just realized then lost her hopes.

"I never told him…" a sweat drop and a couple of dreaded lines appeared in her head.

She heard Naru's door open and she took a little peep and saw him walking to the coat rack.

"Ne, are you going off to another meeting?" she asked.

Naru turned to her for a moment than started to put his coat on and answered,

"I waited to long for someone to make my tea, but I guess she was busy day dreaming."

"What?!" she scowled.

As he was going to step out Mai stopped him,

"Hey, Hey, don't I get an apology!?" she gritted her teeth and looked at the narcissus.

"What are you blabbing about? Are you going or not?" he ignored what she said.

"What are talking about?" she placed her hands on her waist looking a bit angry.

"Are you that 'dumb'? It's already 12 and you don't want to at least eat?" he paused for a moment then continued,

"On second thought, I don't think you don't want to go, so stay here and clean up."

'He's inviting me to eat!?' Mai started to think about it than a streak of red appeared on her face.

"Ah, wait a minute I wanna go!" she said childishly.

conscious Naru said cheerfully.

'Yes!'

If Naru turned out to have that personality, it would be very, very, very, I say, very **scary**

The two of them decided to walk instead since the snow was clearing up a bit on the north and Mai was wondering where Naru is taking her.

"So Naru,…where are we going?" she asked curiously as she walks behind him.

No answer from him and she hated it when she wasted her breath for him.

"I bet you don't even know where we're going." she whispered broodingly.

Naru stopped for a moment then left a sigh.

"Then why don't you lead the way Taniyama-san?" he let out a big fake smile and offered her to lead the way.

Mai couldn't stand that kind of plastic attitude and rolled her eyes and groan.

"Man, what is your problem? So anti-social, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." she blurted out as she walked passed by him.

'OH MY GOD!' she realized what she blurted up and little puffy clouds appeared around her.

A couple of girls walked passed her and saw Naru and both of them started giggling.

"Oh my, he's so cute!"

"Wow, so handsome!" both of them said at the same time and waved at the male teen.

Naru couldn't help but place his hands on his jacket pocket and let out his infamous smirk.

"What were you saying?"

'Argh! That arrogant jerk! Why I outta…' a little vain popped out of Mai's head as she looked at her boss.

"Hmph!" she turned around and started walking in front and led the way.

Since Mai was leading the way, she came across McDonalds instead and Naru looked bewildered in why Mai would choose a place to eat like this.

"If you don't wanna eat here then go somewhere else, I'm not as rich as you so-"

"Don't these people know how to spell a word?" he arched and eyebrow as the 'M' in McDonald's was actually a 'W'.

"What are you _talking_ about? It was named this way." Mai answered annoyingly.

Mai entered and didn't bother to wait for Naru and went to the cash register.

Believe it or not, this was the first time Naru had set foot to a fast food restaurant in Japan.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" the female cashier greeted the brunette.

"I'll just have an order of a value meal with a side of large French fries and one medium cup of tea." she ordered while pointing on the screen in front of her.

"Will that'll be all?" the cashier ask.

"Ne, Naru aren't you going to-" when she turned back,

"Naru what the hell are you doing!?" Mai cried in surprise seeing Naru with a permanent marker and started to vandalize the whole place.

She grabbed Naru by the wrist and pulled him inside.

"What were you thinking!? Don't you know the 'W' is just a joke!" she explained.

"That this place is a 'Whack'?" he added with his arms crossed to his chest.

"Uh HELLO! You're holding a permanent marker in public! Don't you know you're not supposed to do that!"

"Um,…excuse me Ms.?" the cashier interrupted them.

Naru sighed and paid for the meal.

"Aw, isn't that cute, your boyfriend is sure sweet!" the cashier giggled delightfully.

"Bo-Bo-boyfriend!? You got it all wrong lady; no one wants to go out with that guy! And hey! That's mine!" Mai chased after Naru.

Naru took a seat by the window since some seats he wanted were occupied.

Okay so Mai's order was a value meal that has a double cheese burger an apple pie along with a side order of large French fries and a hot medium cup of tea.

The food was getting a bit cold and both of them waited for the other to take a bit.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Naru leaned his head on his hand that was supported by the table.

"I don't eat food that I didn't buy." she protested.

"I didn't buy it for you I bought it for us…"

"Eh!?" from slumping to sitting up straight, Mai couldn't help but open her mouth.

Naru never thought of what he said and quickly turned his head to the side.

'D-did I just say that?!' he asked himself.

_'Ha, just a few more words Noll!'_

conscious Naru teased him and Naru thought maybe Gene was haunting him. 

"Oi, Naru are there? Are you actually spacing out?" Mai's hand was waving around his face.

"What." he replied.

"Why not you start with you drinking your tea first then I start eating the apple pie."

"You want me to be ahead of you? And what if you need to drink while you are eating something so warm?" he questioned her.

"Then I'll just buy myself a drink." she got out of her seat and Naru stopped her and said sly fully,

"We could always share…" he took a sip at the foam cup that was filled with warm tea.

'What is wrong with him?' Mai felt a bit weird.

'GYA! It's an indirect kiss!' Inner Mai squealed. 

Mai was super red that couldn't control it which made Naru smirk and said,

"You're thinking of an indirect kiss am I right?"

"What!? No I-I wasn't!" she stuttered.

"Heh, how amusing…" he smiled accidentally.

"Oh my god you smiled!" Mai started giggling and Naru blinked and cleared his throat.

"It's called a smirk not a smile…" he lied.

'Dammit! I'm getting too soft.' he cursed himself.

"Well I say it's a smile and you just can't admit it, Mr. Anti-social." she teased him a bit.

"That's absurd, besides I don't smile." he said coldly.

"Stop frowning, don't you know your straining your jaws? I heard people who smile don't get muscle pains." she started a conversation.

"I'm surprise that you know such thing…it's good to hear that your brain function very well."

For some reason Mai got use to hearing that and answered with a cute smirk.

"No I'm surprise you actually smiled!"

"Mai…shut up you're too loud!" he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Argh, fine…Mr. Anti-social." she finally took a bite out of the apple pie.

"Do you have to eat that way? Why not use an eating utensil?" he asked with his eyebrow arched.

The both of them were finally eating and when Naru found a little ketchup packet to the side and decided he could open it.

Strange…the packet couldn't rip open.

'Stupid, piece of crap!' Naru got irritated that he's twisting and turning the ketchup packet. He didn't notice Mai looking at him strangely as he struggles opening the packet.

'What the heck is he doing?' a bead of sweat appeared behind her head.

"Naru…it's a fast food restaurant, you can eat anyway you want and…what are doing?"

Naru quickly answered with a grunt and said,

"This…packet won't open…and" he pulled harder and harder then suddenly,

(SQUIRT)

The ketchup shot at both Naru and Mai…but mostly on Mai whose chest and face is now covered with a lot of red fine ketchup.

"Hn that was very useless." he wiped his shirt with a napkin.

"Na…ru…" Mai's eyes were covered by her bangs but Naru can feel very sharp daggers shooting out of nowhere as she began growling.

'Oh crap…' he said to himself.

The only thing Naru was holding was another clean napkin and with a hand that has a mind of its own, he wiped the ketchup off her cheeks.

"Oh you're go-mhmn!" she said before he wiped her cheeks like a little girl.

"Naru what the heck are you doing!?" she pulls herself away from him.

"Cleaning your face, now hold still." he cupped his hand on her other cheek while he cleans the other. But Mai tried to stop him from grabbing his wrist and say,

"Argh, Naru stop it! I have hands you know!"

As he finished cleaning her face, he stopped when eyes were staring at both of them in a sweet way and the both of them started blushing, but Naru's was lightly as Mai hid her eyes in her bangs again and was blushing rapidly.

"Ahem, here. I know for certain I'm not cleaning any further." he cleared his throat and shut his eyes.

"GYA!! They are so adorable!" a teenage girl that was a bit younger than them started giggling.

"Ah, I remember that time when we had our first date honey! It was really funny how I spilled coffee on you and you started dancing." a woman with a swollen stomach laughed at her husband that he joined in.

"You really did remember that do you?"

Mai finished wiping the ketchup stain off her chest and spotted a huge one on Naru that he forgot to notice and she started chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" he looked at her strangely.

"Pfth, ahahaha! Ke-ke-oh, red doesn't suit you." tears of laughter started to form.

Naru couldn't believe he had forgotten the stain on his shirt and as he reached for a napkin, it was all gone.

"Ha! Serve you right narcissus." she smirked.

Naru shook his head from side to side and got out of his seat. But as soon as he was going to go to the restroom, Mai pulled him by the sleeves.

"Hey, you can use my handkerchief and hand sanitizer to get that thing off." she smiled.

"You actually carry things like that everywhere?" Naru felt a bit surprise.

"Don't make it sound like I'm such a neat freak." she squinted her eyes.

She gave him the cloth and sanitizer and he sat by the side of his chair and wiped it himself.

'It's really strange, but I kinda feel good when I'm with Naru except for work.' she smiled a little for him not to notice.

After all the staring, giggling, gossip, and their lunch, Naru and Mai finally got off the place and walk out the street.

"Ah, finally. I thought they'll never stop." Mai stretched her arms out.

"If you would of hurry up and eat faster, they wouldn't continue their nonsensical gossiping." Naru walked in front of her.

"Excuse me!? Hey I don't like people watching me eat after my shirt is all covered in ketchup because of a certain person!" she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Your point?" he asked.

"I'm not perfect so don't put the blame on me!"

"Who said I was blaming you? You're just an idiot." he turned his head to her while they were walking then when he turned back, a snow ball flew out of Mai's hand and got him really good on the head making him fall to the ground.

"You bastard! Take that back!" she yelled so loud that it was making such a fuss.

conscious Naru blew a whistle. 

"Not in your life." he blurted out.

This really pissed Mai off and started to attack Naru and Naru, who is just getting up finally got up and started running away.

'Running away!? (author hides) why am I running away and where am I going!?' Naru asked himself.

conscious Naru started laughing.

_'Wooh, Go Mai!'_

"Naru! You bastard stop running away!" Mai yelled out angrily.

The narcissus didn't notice a crack on the ground and then it came as,

(Trips, CRASH!)

* * *

QUESTION: WHAT WERE MADOKA AND LIN DOING?

* * *

OMAKE

"You must be joking." dreaded lines and drops appeared on Lin's face.

"What are you talking about? You know I'm just a normal Ghost Hunter and I need you on this remember?" Madoka let out a very cheery smile as she held out a purple and black kimono.

"I'm a Taoist not a monk, you should have ask Takigawa-"

"Oh where's the fun in that?" she interrupted him and smirk.

"No." he tried to decline.

"Pretty please?" she giggled.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance." he turned away.

"Oh…so you want to play it my way…" she said in a different tone which made Lin actually make his spine shiver.

When Lin was going to turn around, Madoka had already jumped on him unexpectedly.

"MA-MA-MA-MADOKA!!!" he yelled out.

"Now this will only hurt only hurt for a second." she grabbed onto his tie.

The only thing Lin could grab on was his cell phone on the carpeted floor and he was thinking of calling Naru.

/Hello?/

/What?/ Lin heard both Mai and Naru's voices.

"Naru! You got to help me it's Madoka!"

"Now, now Lin you said you wouldn't need Naru's help on this." she started unbuttoning Lin's shirt.

/Mai/ Naru said.

/Naru!?/ Mai said.

"Madoka!" Lin cried as he stopped Madoka going any further.

/Lin (-san)!/ both Mai and Naru said in unison.

"NARU I NEED YOUR HELP!" Lin begged from his struggle.

As Lin was going to get Madoka off him she said,

"Lin stop struggling you're only making this harder for us." she pushed him to his bed. Lin never thought that this female ghost hunter has that much strength.

/Lin-san what's wrong are you two alright?/ Mai asked, but Naru pushed her off and yelled,

/Mai get off the phone!/

/Don't tell me what to do you ignorant jerk!/ she retorted.

"Madoka stop it" Lin demanded as he tried his best to avoid her.

As Lin was trying to call for help, Naru and Mai had already started arguing.

'I'm…doom.' he said to himself.

/Just what the heck is she doing now this time?/ Naru sounded annoyed.

/That's your problem! You never at least appreciate other people and act a little polite for once! You're not fair!/ Mai continued arguing with Naru.

/Why can't you see I'm in a middle of a conversation with my assistant just shut up at let me hear what he's yelling for./ Naru yelled back.

/No, you SHUT UP! Why can't you at least say something like 'please' for once does it even kill ya!?/

/Don't talk to me like you know everything, get off the phone now!/

"NARU! IT'S MADOKA!" Lin cried to his attention.

/WHAT!?/ both Mai and Naru yelled back.

"Aw, come on now Lin puts some pants on!" Madoka started giggling as she started to pull his pants off which scared the heck out of him and cried.

"Madoka don't you dare!"

"Find then I'm doing this by force!" she took the kimono and places it underneath him.

"Madoka you're choking me!"

"Just calm down and wear it for me." she let out her puppy eyes.

"Besides don't you think it's really fun?" she said sly fully making Lin blush rapidly and he cried to stop her.

"Ma-Madoka stop!" he accidentally dropped his phone. And Madoka couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"My goodness, I just notice that it's very big."

Lin's spirit had already gone to hell as Madoka tried fixing him up.

"I'm so tired…"he said tiredly.

"What? You want to do 'it' again?" she teased him.

"MADOKA!" he got out of his bed while she was lying in it.

"Man, you guys always think in the gutter?" she chuckled.

* * *

Is Madoka naughty or what??? hehehe don't blame me if they're OC, I was just having fun. Drop a review on them and I'll see if I can get it on time. 


	12. Naru's Headache

**A/N:: YAY! THE LONG DAY AWAITS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO AND I CAN CONTINUE "DEVILS DOOR666" AND THE OTHER ONE P WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY ON WHAT IS TO EXPECT.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Naru's Headache

(The unexpected?)

Naru's POV

Since when did I, Kazuya Shibuya (although I don't care if it's my name or not) got all maladroit? Since when did I trip on a crack while being chase around by a girl? Argh, my head is killing me! I did fell and hit my head didn't I? This is all Mai's fault!

What are talking about? You're the one who started it.

(Scoff) I didn't start anything; it's her fault for talking way too much! I just can't stand it.

Are you sure about that? From the looks of things; you really like the way she acts all innocent and curious.

That's preposterous! I have no intention in being in a relationship with her!

Stop denying it! You just said a while back she was cute! And you actually kissed her!

This is just disturbing, since when did I start talking to myself?

Shut up and stop changing the subject Noll! Why do you always deny it!?

And why should I answer to you?

Oh that's right; I'm you so I should know.

What?

The reason why you deny it so much is because you don't want her to find out who you are Noll! I mean what's the problem with that!?

What do you mean problem? There is no problem.

Then why can't tell how you feel!?

No Answer.

She is NOT going out with Yasuhara! She is mine! My Mai!

So possessive…

…

"My Mai." I whispered unknowingly, but I realized that the back of my head was feeling a bit warmer so as I opened my eyes with a flinch, and saw dark brown eyes looking straight at me and I defiantly knew my head was hurting so I got up slowly and start rubbing my head.

"Na-Naru y-you're awake!" I heard Mai stuttered to the side of me and I replied,

"Thank you for stating the obvious…" with that done, I felt a sudden push and I fell to the ground.

END

"Thank you for stating the obvious…" Naru sounded a bit offensive which made Mai pissed off and pushed him away from her leading him to fall to the ground.

'Damn that jerk! What does he take me for?' she twitched her eyebrow and Naru gave her a killer look.

"Ahehe, sorry my hands slipped." she said sarcastically.

"Hn." is all the fallen flower (remember narcissus is a type of flower) can say as he got up and dust the snow off his cloths.

Mai stuck out her tongue and said,

"Since when did the narcissus get all clumsy and trip on a small crack?" that hit Naru and he retorted,

"If it weren't for you talking nonsense it wouldn't of happen!"

"Ha! Looks who's talking! You're the one who started to run off!"

'Why did I run off?' Naru asked himself and couldn't think of another way to answer Mai.

What's worse, Naru's head is still aching from the fall in the cement thing and started to rub his head to sooth the pain. Mai felt the discomfort between them and took it now seriously and asked,

"Hey, are you alright?" she walks towards his side.

Naru didn't answer in return, but Mai knew that his head might have cause him pain and it worried her a bit.

'Oh, now I'm feeling nauseous…damn.' Naru said to himself and didn't hear Mai's question. He felt someone holding onto his shoulder and found Mai looking a bit worried.

"Um…hey, where does it hurt?" she asked. Naru looked at her strangely which made Mai think;

'D-did I say it ri-right!?'

"Do…you know…where I can…get an ice pack?" he asked her with a little bit of sign of pain.

'I never knew it would happen like this, but this is serious.' Mai said to herself. She nodded and answered,

"It's not far from here, but-EEK!" Mai didn't get to finish her answer and felt Naru behind her as he was walking behind her. With his head on her should and his breath onto her neck, Mai was frighten a bit until Naru explained,

"Again…lead the way."

"Uh-Uh, Yes!" she answered nervously.

There was a nearby café just around the corner where they were at and it was strange for Mai that Naru was clinging on to her.

'He better not be faking this…' she gave a thought as a couple of the people she's been passing by were not taking their eyes off them.

"It's best if you ignored them, instead of hear them blabbering." Naru said and couldn't help but to let his smirk appear.

"You're making fun of this I bet." Mai sounded suspicious.

"If I did, wouldn't it be more embarrassing if I did it in front of people?"

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

They entered the café and Mai asked for a couple or more of ice and a hot cup of cocoa and the sat side by side.

"So?" she waited for an answer.

"My indirect kiss?" he said it bluntly that Mai fell off where she was sitting.

"WHHHAAAAT!!?!?!?!" she cried out.

Damn….that brought a lot of attention.

"Uh…Ms…here's your order." the waiter placed their order on their table. The waiter looked at them in a weird way and just walk away saying,

"Kids…"

Naru still have Mai's handkerchief and took the ice from the tray and into the cloth and looked at Mai for a moment.

"What are you waiting for and get off the floor, it's not pleasant to see what's underneath your skirt."

Mai was as flush as red hot cheetos and covered her legs and answered,

"Then why are you looking at it!?"

That didn't come out right out and Naru quickly turned to the side and pretended to cough.

"(cough)Why would I look at it if your making look at it?" he asked, Mai didn't see him blushing also and now it was making him dizzy that he actually had his head on the table.

'Damn these human emotions.'

Conscious Naru smirked and snickered. 

'Dammit Naru, you just have to embarrass me again!' Mai finally sat next to him not daring to look at him and started to wrap the cloth and ice into a small pack. Then the word _indirect kiss_ appeared on her mind.

'Was he just teasing me?' she asked herself as she looked at her handmade icepack. A hand covered hers that was with the icepack and then it lifted to Naru's forehead.

"The ice is going to melt if you just hold it like that." Naru shut his eyes making him look like he didn't care what was around him.

Mai blinked and of course her face is showing redness and she let out a sigh and felt a bit nervous.

"Does it always happen like this when we're together?" she whispered without knowing and it brought Naru's attention and he couldn't believe she did it again.

"You're very…nice." Naru said.

"What?" is what Mai can answer.

"You're too nice." he repeated.

Mai couldn't help but smile and blush a little and Naru moved his head from side to side.

"In Old English, 'nice' means; ignorant." he wanted to chuckle a little but he wanted Mai's reaction on it.

SLAP!

There goes the left hand as it made its way to Naru's precious face.

'Ohoho, that's gotta hurt.'

"I know you deserve that!" Mai stated angrily.

Yes, Naru did deserve that at some point, but it wasn't that harsh and nor the slap didn't hurt at all. It just gave him a light red hand mark.

"Then I'm glad you took it lightly." he answered back.

Mai can see under the cloth that Naru was smiling a bit and it was less unnoticeable for others to see but to Mai,

"You should smile more often."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her.

"You know what I am talking about…it's no wonder Masako likes you." she blurted and both of them went,

"Eh!?"

"Naru…I think we're stuck."

"And in an awkward situation." he added.

"Well isn't it ironic?" she asked.

Mai's hand and Naru's forehead had stuck onto the ice cloth, ice pack…or whatever and both of them were getting a very numb hand and a brain freeze.

Naru turned to the table and found the hot cocoa in front of them and ordered Mai to drink it.

"Mai, finish your hot chocolate and when the air is steaming, place it in front of us."

"But it's really hot you expect me to burn my mouth!?" she complained.

Naru gave a 'Do it now or else' look and Mai didn't care at all and turned to the side saying,

"Hmph!"

A disgruntle sigh came out of his lips and he had no choice but to do it without her help.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He took the hot beverage and drank it half way and didn't wince when it burned his tongue and held onto the cup for a moment then to Mai's hand.

"Now it's your turn and makes sure hold onto the cup until your hand warms up a bit."

"Why would I do that?" she asked curiously.

"Your body temperature changes and it would help us get out of this mess and have your discussion about Hara-san outside." he answered.

'WHAT!?' is what she wanted to say, but her inner self felt like she was being hold back.

"Fine, fine…" she took the cup and drank the whole thing up and she was feeling a bit and she tried to pull the ice pack off Naru's head and it did come off nicely, but…

'Oh my god!' Mai's eyes widen and then she started giggling with her hand on her mouth as she suppresses her laugh.

"What?" Naru said.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing special." she lied.

'That icy mark is what you deserve.' she smirked mentally.

"Then that's not important, about Hara-san and you being, what's that word…jealous?"

The word 'jealous' made Mai cough off a little bit.

"(cough), (cough), Ma-me je-jealous!? Now how can that be?!"

"How should I know, you're the one who was talking about her."

"Then what makes you think I'm jealous!?" she scowled.

"Hn, it's like I said before, you're very predictable. Just by listening to you-" he stopped when Mai's right hand was ready for a strike but he held on to it quickly.

"_Reckless as always, why do you resort to violence so much?"_ Naru's English words came out of his mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're doing it again!" she cried.

"Then admit that you like me." he leaned back and turned to the side again.

**..Do You Feel What I Feel...**

**"For the last time I'M NOT JEALOUS!!"**

**'Stop teasing me!'**

**_"Mai I can't believe I'm really going to admit it but I-"_**

**"OH MY GOD IS THAT BOU-SAN?!"**

**'DAMN!'**

* * *

**A/N:: IF THERE ARE SOME WORDS MISSING, PLEASE PM ME AS POSSIBLE D**


	13. Confession & Confusion

**Authour's Blabber:: Hey there guys 13 is up and guess what!? The characters are going to be in the story in each chapter and sudden surprises would be something you shouldn't expect. Well enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Confession & Confusion**

**(JUST ADMIT IT DAMMIT!!)**

"Then just admit you like me."

'Wha-? Who does he think he is?!' Mai moved a three inches away from him with a strange yet surprising expression.

"What are you talking about!?" she stammered and flushed.

Naru leaned his elbow on the table while his cheek was resting on his palm and answered with his eyes straight at hers;

"Well, you did blurted Hara-san's name with an envious-"

"I am NOT jealous!" she yelled out and brought a lot attention once again when she slammed her fist on the table.

"Heh, then prove it."

'Damn, why can't he stop teasing me!?' Mai was speechless, could not her way out of Naru's smart-ass mouth, and said without a moment too soon.

"Hmph, there's nothing to prove and there is no such evident of what's so ever and further more how can you possibly believe my words would be apodictic?" Mai turned her head to the side in a snotty matter.

Naru blinked twice and looked stared at her strangely then asked,

"What did you just say?"

The narcissus couldn't believe what Mai had just said.

conscious Naru awed. 

"Hey, I said; there is no evidence that I am jealous." she repeated.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she whispered to herself.

"No, no after that." he said curiously.

"Ah what?" she bewildered.

"You just said something when I told you to prove it, I want you to say it again.," he ordered.

"Say what again?" she arched her left brow.

"That you were explaining you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" she scowled.

"Tell me what you said to prove it." Naru was already loosing his patience.

"How should I know it's your fault for not listening." she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Then say it again."

"And why should?" she shut her eyes away from him.

'I have no idea what he's talking about, but there is no way I'm answering back until he say _please_.'

'I am not going to say that _word_ no way in hell.' he thought the opposite.

What to do, what to do the two of them have failed to answer the other and it was not drawing them any closer.

'Egoistic, workaholic, narcissus! Just what is he getting at making me confess to him anyway!? He's a guy and he should ask me that question in a nicer way.' Mai said to herself. She couldn't tell if Naru is just trying to tell her something or is just trying to piss her off.

'She doesn't need to lash out at me, I was just asking her a simple question.' Naru thought Mai would be the average type person, but after hearing her said a bunch of smart words,

Conscious Naru added. 

'What makes you say that?' he asked.

'You're a conceited workaholic! All you care about are the papers in front of you and the mirror you're always carrying around.'

'(Gasp) take that back!'

'Heh, if Mai finds out, she'll think you're…what's that word? Gay?'

"I am not GAY!!" Now it was Naru who got all the attention and Mai scooted five inches away from him and was startled to hear those words in the narcissus workaholic.

"O…kay?" Mai answered with widen eyes and a strange tone.

'Shit!' Naru cursed himself while his conscious was laughing himself to death.

"That handsome man is actually gay?"

"Man feminine guys may look hot, but he takes first prize."

"Ew,…gay guy and a cute girl don't mix."

Whispering gossips and strange glances started on Naru and not on Mai and in return, the customers and the waiters and waitresses received a killer looked from Naru and quickly went on to their business.

'Don't these people know how to mind their own business!?' Naru let out a small growl.

Mai who is practically freaked out stood up from her seat and blurted,

"Naru, you're good-looking and all, but if there is any relationship between you and Lin-san, I'll leave you be!" she was about to run off, but a sudden urge came into Naru's senses and grabbed Mai's wrist and pulled her to stop but,

BANG CRASH!

Guess what? Naru pulled her too hard and their body has once again with an exception of both of their heads colliding to one another.

'Now that's gotta hurt.'

"Wha-wha-what!!!?" Mai opened her eyes and found herself on top of Naru twice a day.

'Damn,…my head.'

Mai jolted up and sat on him with her legs spread apart and looked at Naru who was rubbing his head.

a woman covered her child's eyes.

"You two get a room."

Before they knew it, they were kicked out of the café and on their way back to work.

"Dammit Naru, you just have to have all the attention for yourself!" Mai exclaimed as she walks behind him.

Naru didn't reply and she whispered to herself,

"At least I don't carry a mirror around in my pocket."

Naru stopped and turned then replied,

"Take that back."

"Not unless you say 'please'." she stuck out her tongue.

"Mai!" he called her back.

"No!" she declined.

Looking at each other with an unfriendly way, the both said in unison;

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN!?"

They glared some more than both added,

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"ARGH! Just because Lin-san is not here doesn't mean you can take all you nonsense on me!"

"Nonsense!? You're the one who's nonsensical about things you shouldn't blurt out!"

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry that I found out you're GAY!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Naru wanted to pull his hair out and Mai felt like punching him in the face. They had no other choice except,

"Conceited jerk!"

"Imprudent assistant!"

"Argh! You and you're stupid words!" Mai messed her hair up and started walking her way back to work.

'Stupid Naru!'

'Argh! I'm not gay!' Naru said to himself as he tried to race Mai.

They were close to the building and a theater and Mai pass all they need to do over heard,

"Ne, should we watch this romance one or the horror movie? I heard it's good."

Mai turned then suddenly quickly walked back and bumped into Naru, which hit his nose.

"What in the world were you thinking!?" He yelled.

"I-I-it's them!" she stammered as she took sight of her friends.

Looking at her in confusion, Naru turned his head and arched an eyebrow.

"And…so?"

"Tha-the-yeah with-"

"So?" he said without a care.

He then realize how close she was and grabbed both her hands from behind and said,

"And why should you care?"

When she felt his hands behind hers she let out a small yelp and said to herself,

'First of all he was all-weird, then he was all crazy and mad then now, what the hell!?'

"Man, Naru what is up with you?" she asked.

"Now…take that back or else you'll get it." he threatened her.

"What!?"

"I could embarrass you right in front of your friends if you don't take it back."

It took a few seconds for Mai's imagination to develop and it was bad for her that she had to say,

"Okay, okay, I give up! Don't you dare!"

"You're not saying it quite right." he smirked.

"I-I-…I." she didn't want to admit because it wasn't her fault.

a word of persuasion came out of his conscious and Naru felt like stopping and the conscious escape a little groan.

'Dammit Noll you're an idiot who can't at least show you care! You're worthless!'

"Mai, turn around."

Mai looked definitely clueless and just turned around and suddenly a quick pull from her shoulders made Naru give her a rough yet soft kiss on top her forehead.

Mai's POV

What is going on with Naru!? Is he on drugs or what!? He's acting all high!

H-he-he's holding both my hands and Keiko and Michiru are here and what if they saw both of us in this position?!

Oh, GOD HE JUST KISSED ME AGAIN! This is crazy! DAMMIT! Here I go blushing again! What is up with me!?

My shoulders were free from his grasp and I finally felt free, but…he is staring right at me and I have nothing else to look at except to shut my eyes for the unexpected.

Mai felt like she wanted to take her jacket off, but not in front of Naru, no way in hell.

She reopened her eyes, felt a hand slip on hers, and was dragged by her boss.

"Na-Na-Naru what are you doing!?" she silently stutter so her friends would not catch her.

"They're your friends so they should know that you-" Naru's mouth slipped again and stopped by the entrance that of Mai's friends could notice.

"Hey isn't that-"

When Mai heard Keiko's voice she quickly yelped, pushed Naru to move, and cried,

"DAMN!"

The brunette was catching her breath repeatedly as they entered back the office and Naru who looked like it was nothing just started fixing his collar. Mai looked at him and remembered it clearly what was going on, but it was confusing her a bit.

'Is he trying to confess or what?'

Naru was so disappointed in himself, never to believe his mouth would slip on him more than once a day.

'What has gotten into me? Argh, stupid human emotions!'

'Don't blame your feelings here you stupid scientist! Why can't you open you big egoistical mouth and admit it! She might think you're a psychopath by now.'

'Hn, like you're the one to talk.'

Then he heard growling than a high shriek from his assistant.

"You asshole! Just wha-wha-what the hell were you thinking!?" Mai covered both her cheeks.

If he were an inch near from her, his precious ears would have bleed and go deaf.

"ARGH!! Not only you embarrass me in one whole day, you even have to go out of control you, YOU NARCISSISTIC-AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Mai herself can't control the level of her voice and as she was going crazy as she kept shouting until Naru had one solution in his mind and that is to take the pillow from the sofa and throw it to her face. It did stop her from opening her mouth, but when Mai held on the pillow that was covering her face, Naru felt the temperature of the room going down and it was making his spine shiver.

'Damn, I never knew she can get this cold.'

'Naru,…you better run back to your office or else you'll never hear the end of it.' she put in mind and hope that her boss would go to his office hiding under his desk.

"(Cough) stop dawdling and get back to work."

"(Scoff) You ignorant jerk!" with that she threw the pillow back with full force; enough to make him fall and hit his head on the wall.

Mai didn't notice how much strength she put into it and she totally freaked out that Naru did not get up.

"AHH HOLY SHIT NARU!" she cried then started to check up on him.

"Oh, god what have I done! Hi-his he-head!! Naru wake up!" she held on his collar and shook him front and back to wake him up.

A small lump had appeared on top of his head, Naru's head was spinning, and he could feel his body moving rapidly.

"Dammit Naru this all your fault for kissing me in public!" she still shook him rapidly without noticing his conscious.

Continuing on what she was doing, Naru had finally stopped her when he caught her shoulders. Still feeling nauseous, he was moving dizzily and felt he wanted to throw up.

"Look, just admit it and I'll think about it." he said.

"What in god's name are you yammering about!?" she jolted and scowled.

'DAMMIT OLIVER DAVIS THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!?'

'Shut up, like you know what you're doing.'

"I'm saying we should stop attacking each other and you just accept you were wrong and I am right."

"Oh, now you're blaming me for nothing again!?" she cried angrily.

'(Scowl) like I- I'll show you, you good for nothing scientist!'

Naru felt like the ceiling was on top of him and he let out a slight grasp and suddenly pushed Mai so he would be on top of her.

'What the hell!?' both of them thought.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mai freaked out.

"Y-you idiot! I-"

Naru was yet again interrupted with the sound of the bell of the front door and both of them looked up to see who it was.

"BA-BOU-SAN!!?!?" Mai cried out the newly arrived guest.

'Damn!' Naru cursed himself

In his Mexican getup, he drops his bass guitar and said.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT I MISSED!?"

**...PREVIEW...**

**"Well I can surely tell you're not from around here by the way you act, it's pretty obvious."**

**"You sure want to know why I'm here?"**

**"Why are you always in such a bad mood and where are you going?"**

**"I'm going to look for something."**

* * *

**A/N:: PHEW! I thought I wouldn't get to finish this but at least I did it! It's fun making conscious Naru insulting...well Naru! Haha I feel sorry for Naru being gay, (hides behind the bushes) It is very hard for Naru to kiss Mai straight so the story will have their sweet kissy scene towards the end and woah, yes Gene's gonna be in this story too. Well...please leave a review :D**


	14. A Close Call

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

A gift from me to you all, choke on it XD...Sorry for the delay please forgive me. but I finally did it.

* * *

Chapter 14

A Close Call

Things aren't what they always seem to be

"Hah! Caught in the act you two now spill it!" Takigawa said excitedly as he entered the office.

'Holy shit how am I going to get myself out of this!? Damn Naru and his weird hormones!' Mai's eyes widen and wanted to scream so loud but both she and Naru broke apart as Takigawa came in with a sudden outburst that startled the both of them that it was enough to make them jolt.

"Bou-san, what are you d-doing h-here!?" Mai stuttered as she sat up with her hands fixing her skirt. Takigawa couldn't wipe the grin off his face and made his way to the sofa.

"I've been through hell for a few days if that's what you wanna hear." he answered.

Naru cleared his throat and looked at the bass player and thought,

'Argh, I was this close and you ruined it for me! You'll pay for this.'

"Is there a good reason you came here?" he covered for himself.

"Tsk, can I at least visit my favorite place and the one and only cutie in this building?" he winked at Mai.

"But I guess I must have interrupted a special moment though. Never thought of Naru turning it -" before he could finish a black purse was thrown to his head.

BANG!

"Just what the hell were you thinking ditching me you classy perv!" another voice entered the office.

'Could my day get anymore worse.' he groans deep inside and decided to head to his office without them knowing.

"A-Ayako, aren't you suppose to be in training…and Bou-san, you said you will be back in just a week!?" Mai sweat dropped at the two adults who were acting so immature.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to that hell hole! You don't know how it feels to bathe in ice cold river water! I couldn't stand that old bat bossing me around!" Ayako said angrily enough to scare Mai and to make the monk hold on to his ribs and laugh.

"Why? You seem kinda sexy with that thin white kimono while bathing." with that compliment Ayako ended up slapping his face so hard he fell off the sofa. As for her blushing so rapidly she turned away.

"What the hell was that for!?" Takigawa held on to his swollen face and yelled at the person who slapped him.

"How dare you open you big mouth in front of Mai, after seeing me naked so many times!" Ayako gritted her teeth as she tried to calm herself.

"WHAT!? YOU GUYS ALREADY DID IT!?"

"NO!" both of them said in unison with a different tone.

"His grandmother trained me and he just had been there uninvited." Ayako answered angrily as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? My grandma asked me to help out and I never thought that **you'll **be there." he tried to correct her.

"Tsk, you could always ditch the old bat and go to your so called _'concert tour'_ but no! You wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"Look here Missy, didn't I tell you my group had some problems and-"

"No, you look here El Dorado don't go make up some lame ass excuses just you could get all granny's attention to let you stay in her place and watch me getting into her damn training!" the miko grabbed him by the shirt with rage.

Mai rolled her eyes and looked to her side and found Naru gone.

Naru sat by his desk trying to ignore the argument from outside and waited for silence until he heard a sigh.

"(sighs) God, they don't have limits…get a room or something." Mai silently commented.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and started to unfold a map.

"You think listening to them arguing is worth it?" she opened her eyes and turned to his direction then saw him reading.

'She's got a point.' conscious Naru stated. 

"Hey what's with you and maps? I thought you live around here." Mai inquired.

Marking some locations on his map, the background noise was starting to irritate him as he heard crashing noises outside while Mai was watching him by the door way.

'Why would she ask something like that?' he asked himself as he stopped what he was doing.

'Why doesn't he answer me right away?…I mean,…

What were you going to do with me before Bou-san interrupted?" she abruptly slipped her mind out for Naru to hear so quickly that he looked at her and she jolted back and wondered.

"Wha-what? Why are you looking at me?" she asked as she looked a bit clueless.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what you just said?" he answered back and a hue of red appeared on his face.

Mai took it as an insult and scoffed then scowled,

"Shut up, who said I was talking to-…" it took a couple of seconds to realize what she said or blurted out and suddenly…

"AHH!" She yelped and covered both of her burning cheeks.

"Well that took you long enough…approximately 8 seconds." he looked at his watched. And an angry charm appeared on the back of Mai's head.

'Damn you…' she let out a growl.

"Heh," Mai stopped for a moment and found Naru covering his forehead.

"I have to admit…you are amusing." he actually admitted to her about something.

Mai reacted quickly and started to blush all the way down to her neck and before she knew it, she felt something warm and soft touching her cheeks. With her back against the door she let out an 'eek' sound.

"What's more amusing is how your curiosity would turn into intelligence."

Mai was obviously speechless as Naru stepped back with a grin that suddenly,

"OH MY GAWD YOU'RE BISEXUAL!!!" she burst her mouth and with that Naru couldn't believe to but drop down drastically. (you know anime style) but then his conscious couldn't laughing himself to death and he gave himself a groan as Mai stood there in a freak out position with her arms back at the wall and looking all flushed like a radish.

'BA-Bisexual!? Is this girl dense!?' Naru asked himself but his conscious replied as,

'(LAUGHING OUT LOUD)…Oh-ho, man she's hilarious,…Ahaha man it hurts!! Nice try Romeo.'

"I…am…not…bisexual…" Naru gritted his teeth as he holds on his temper.

"Then man what are you!?" she asked frantically.

'Is this guy FO-for real!?' Mai asked herself.

Naru cleared is throat as he shut his eyes as he crossed his legs and keeping himself cool.

"Ahem, let's get this straight." He stated.

"I am not what you think, just let your mind process that."

"(scoff) do you have to insult me all the way!?" Mai sneered.

"Hn, you people can't take a humor easily can you?" he replied.

"Well sorry is it my fault that I take everything what you say as an insult, Hmph!" she turn away.

Naru wanted to let out a smile but he knew it wasn't his style so he covered himself completely.

"It's not like we're so stupid of anything. I mean with that attitude it's no wonder you don't have friends here." she whispered to herself but Naru heard her like a microphone and asked,

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm?" her voice sounded cute when she said that.

"Well it took time for me to notice how people look at you like a foreigner so it's pretty obvious." she answered truthfully.

'Am I that obvious?' Naru asked himself and his conscious answered,

'Psh, of course who the hell wears black at all time, who carries only a map and mirror inside their pocket? Well of course it's obvious!'

"So where are you really from?" Mai interrupted his thoughts. Naru stood from where he was and answered while going to his desk.

"I was born here…" he stopped and looked the brunette and continued with a smug look,

"…But you have to find out were I'm officially raised."

"Then why can't you tell me?" she asked in a concern tone.

"I don't think your brain would comprehend to every word I'm going explain." he answered plainly that he heard her scoffed.

"Here we go with the insults!" she pouted.

'She's kind of cute when she talks like that.' Naru stated to himself and conscious Naru added,

'Kind of? Admit it, she's adorable!'

Naru gently patted her on the head and answered to her,

"Do you always these too many questions?"

Mai sneered a bit and said,

"GRR, don't treat me like a little girl." her eyebrows were twitching.

"Why not, it's really cute." it took 4 seconds to realized what Naru had just said and he cursed himself.

"Damn!" he clutched his fist for his mistake as a slight blush appeared on his face. Mai on the other hand gasped and said,

"Did you just call me 'cute'!?"

There's no escape since she had the door cornered and he let out a stressed groan.

'Why are you pissed, hey you actually complemented her. And it is true that she's cute!' Conscious Naru pointed out. 

'GRR, someday I will hit myself so hard that I wouldn't hear voices in my head.' Naru thought.

"So tell me why you got all touchy and weird." Mai crossed her arms and looked curious as she was behind the door. Naru sighed and added to his thoughts,

'Why do you have to look at me that way?'

"First was when you letting me stay at your place while I was sick, then at my place where you KISSED me, after that is when went out to eat you got all weird and crazy, and now this!" she explained while she was blushing rapidly.

"You actually can remember that much?" he smirked.

"Like you're the one to talk, it just happened today, yesterday, and the day before!"

Naru didn't say anything and looked like a pouting child.

"Aww, isn't that cute. He's pouting like a little boy." Mai teased him with a childish tone. Naru turned away and a hue of red started to appear once again.

"Oh, is he blushing awww," she giggled.

'Stop making fun of me!' Naru looked very angry and flustered. His eyes turned to her for a moment and she was still giggling.

"Hah, take that! See how you like it when you're the one to be embarrass." Mai smirked for victory then later added,

"Besides…I think you're cute when you can't win." she winked and stuck her tongue out. Naru blinked and had a butterfly knot inside him as Mai stepped out of his office. After she left,

"Touché." He let out a light grin.

"She sure is something."

'Cuteness is her only weapon.' he's conscious added and Naru agreed. 

Mai found the place all tidy and there was no sign of the priestess and monk.

"Don't tell me they set this whole thing up." Mai growled to herself. She looked at the clock and it was already time to go.

"Wow, that fast…I better get home and-HOLY SHIT!!!!" as she was going to close the curtains she yelled from the top of lungs.

"What's going on!?" Naru barged out of his office quickly to see what was wrong.

"Mai, why did you scream?" he asked. She was still in front of the curtains and he could see her shaking.

"Bo-bo-ba-ya-ya-gi-da-mah!" she stammered and Naru was confused and answered,

"What yakisoba?" he looked closer to the brunette and found her blushing like the color of a Coca-Cola can. Curiosity got to him and looked out the window and freaked,

"WHAT TH-THE-THEY HELL!!!?"He yelled out.

Both of their eyes were wide and faces were red as they saw the most distracting sight ever.

And that my friends is……

To be continued……

-PREVIEW-

...Questions...

"Don't you have any siblings that misses you?"

"Why would it concern you?"

"I was just wondering, besides it looks like you do maybe a person who is your opposite?"

'Should I tell her?'


	15. Questions

A/N: Thank you everybody for the long support, I really appreciate it! After a long 3-4 years of not continuing this chapter due to complications, I am proudly to say that I will continue.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is copyrighted by their respective owners and I am just writing this fic for everyone's fun.

**Chapter 15**

**Questions**

TO NARU-CHAN: STOP ACTING BAD ASS AND TELL MAI HOW YOU FEEL. YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF OBVIOUS TODAY. AND WHAT I'VE SEEN, YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS HER HUH?

TO: MAI, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! YOU'RE FINALLY MAKING YOUR CONCITED BOSS LOOSEN UP.

WITH LOVE AYAKO AND BOU-SAN :D

Naru and Mai felt heat rushing up their faces as they saw a snow written message outside from the monk and priestess who just left a couple of minutes ago.

'Those idiots, when I see them; I make sure I give them hell.' Naru silently growled as he closed the curtains.

"My god this is so embarrassing! I'm going out there and make sure nobody else see it. My god!" Mai rushed out of the office and now is outside kicking snow like a crazy person.

"Crazy girl, do you want to get sick again?" Naru smirk and took his coat then wore it and then he took Mai's coat, making his way outside.

As she kicked every character written on the snow, she muttered out loud;

"Argh, they are so mean! When I see them again I will tell everyone what they were doing while they were gone. "She notice Naru walking towards her and stopped for a while.

"Don't worry Naru, I'm almost do-" before she could finish, Naru threw her jacket at her face.

"Here you idiot,...hurry up and put that on." he ordered her and he started to kick the snow without putting any strength to it. Mai thought that she was going to snap at her boss, but then when she looked at him kicking the snow with no effort; she stopped what she was doing.

"What?" he asked and stopped for a moment.

Mai remembered what Takigawa wrote and it made her curious about how does Naru feel about her, but honestly she's very hesitant to ask. After a moment of silence, Naru kicked the snow right in front of her and said,

"I know I'm that good looking but there's a limit to your staring." a light smile lifted upon his face as she shook the snow off her and she growled,

"Naru...you'll pay for that!" she took a chunk of snow and threw it at him right on the face.

As bits of snow fell off his face, Naru's expression went blank (T_T) and his conscious started to laugh.

"To think you're the only good looking guy here, oh please..." Mai smirked as she held another snowball.

She walked close to him and continued,

"Yes I admit the great Shibuya Kazuya is a handsome guy. But I can tell you a list of guys I know who I believe is handsome as well."

'Is that suppose to make me jealous?' he asked himself.

'No it's suppose to make you think you're not the only good looking, weren't you listening.' his conscious insulted.

Naru stayed quite and suddenly,

"ACHOO!" Her boss sneezed but luckily not right at her face.

"Wah, Naru are you okay?" Quickly Mai took her gloves off and felt his forehead then his neck.

"This is not good, let's get inside before you catch a cold." When she felt his temperature, she pulled his arm to follow her back to the office to rest.

She made him lie on the couch and went to the kitchenette to prepare him a hot cup of tea.

'I knew he would get sick if he kept getting close to me!' Mai scolded herself as she took out a cup and started mixing the tea.

'But then again Mai, you did like it when he started opening up to you like that. Aren't you lucky...Naru's not a self-center narcissus after all.' her conscious pointed out a good point.

She blushed rapidly and abruptly she shook it off.

'No Mai, get a hold of yourself!' She took the tea she made for Naru and made her way to him.

"Naru, I made tea for you. I suggest you get some rest." she handed him the cup and he sat up and took sip before putting it on the table. He noticed that she sat far from him and wondered why.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I just don't want you to get sick...I thought maybe you caught my cold or something...if so I'm sorry." she apologized.

"I can assure you that there's nothing to be concern about." he reassured her. But deep down, all he wanted to say is;

'I want you right next to me.'

"You sure are a very independent person." she commented and he arched an eyebrow.

"You can't always be dependent, there will be times when you have to get up your act and take care of yourself. Not to men-" Mai slowly pushed him down to make him lie and said,

"Now that I'm here and still working for you, I have to take good care of my boss." Mai sat besides him and she could feel her heart beat rapidly as she looked at him directly. Naru didn't want to admit it but he felt really happy that she said that.

"You can be really stubborn, do you know that?" she smiled as she fixed his cloths then went to get his coat and fixed it.

"I was told..." he replied.

"But have you ever thought about the people who worry about you? Your family? Friends?"

"I do, I may seem like a cold person, but I'm not heartless."

Mai suddenly giggled and it confused him.

"I just realized that now. I think they were right, for the past few days, you've kinda went out of character." she mention Takigawa and Ayako and thought what she said and it seemed right.

"By the way Naru, I'm curious...how is your family like? I mean how do you act towards them?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well since you know about my family, you never told me yours. And what I remembered, Madoka said I should just ask you."

'Should I really tell her?' Naru felt a bit insecure but then again she was right and it should be fair that he tell her the same thing.

"I was born here in Japan, but I was raised in England along with my brother." he started and she had her ears open. He took a deep breath and continued,

"My brother and I, we never did saw our biological parents. The only thing we remembered was living in an orphanage and later on adopted."

'They were orphans from the beginning...how sad...' she thought and nodded at him.

"Well I'm glad whoever took both you in, loves you both...even though you can be mean at times, I know they treat you well." she smiled at him and was thankful that there was someone out there, even though halfway around the world that loves them.

"My foster parents, they are the best. I can admit to you that I had my typical adolescence moments but they were there for me." he smiled as a few memories flashes back in his head. Deciding to just sit right next to her he continued. To Mai, it seems that he enjoys talking about his family.

"As for my twin brother..." he stopped and the smile that radiated him suddenly turned to a frown.

"He was the exact opposite of me...naive, always smiling as if there's no tomorrow, and so full of life." Mai suddenly remembered the Naru in her dreams and when she looks at him, it made her think he shouldn't need to continue. Placing her hand on top of his, she whispered;

"It's okay; you don't really need to tell me everything." Naru felt his heart clench and he knew he can no longer hold it in. He admits, he's falling for the girl right in front of him.

"Mai," he whispered her name. She looks directly into his eyes when she heard her name, her heart continued to beat louder and his breath brushing against her face. He lowered a bit where he looked deep into her brown eyes and slowly went closer. Mai felt his hand tightening against hers and noticed him getting closer.

Finally, she felt his lips against hers. It's as if their hearts burst and electricity ran through both their bodies. A bit of a surprise caught her at first, but when she knew it was real, she kissed him back. He held onto her cheek and continued to kiss her, it felt really nice and the warmth of their bodies started to heat up. A minute later they stopped and stared into one another.

"Did we just..." Mai couldn't say it and started to blush and he nodded.

"Yeah," he couldn't bring himself to say it also and blushed as well.

She turned away and it made him concern.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"That...was my...first kiss." she confessed and her whole body turned red then made her way to cover her face.

'How cute.' he thought. Naru put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Then I must be one hell of a lucky guy to kiss you first." he smirked and she scoffed at his comment, making her hit a pillow at him.

"You are so conceited!" before she could hit him, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her body on his. Naru knew he wanted another kiss and buried his fingers through the strands of her hair. As for Mai, she knew what he wanted and she felt really happy about it. Before they could go for another kiss,

RING RING

They stopped as the phone kept ringing and Mai said she was going to get it. She fixed the edge of her skirt and then answered the phone.

"Hello Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?" Naru got up and when Mai greeted Masako on the phone, he overheard a few things that she was coming by and he decided to just go to his office.

"You have another case you want us to help out what kind?" Mai asked her over the phone.

_"It's nothing big, but an acquaintance of mine really needs some help. Unfortunately there's a child spirit that has been disturbing the peace of a set that they need to finish by tomorrow. No matter how many times they change the place or time, the child seems to enjoy pestering them."_ Masako replied.

"Don't worry, Naru and I will get there...just tell us the place and time okay?"

_"Actually Mai, do you mind if it's just Naru? I believe he can handle this on his own." _

Once again thank you everyone for your long support. You guys are my inspiration to continue this fic and hopefully you'll enjoy the further chapters :D


	16. Doubt

**A/N: Thanks for the wait everyone! Lately I've been trying to motivate myself to write more often to enhance my writing skills. And hopefully you all enjoy this Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Doubt**

_"Actually Mai, do you mind if it's just Naru? I believe he can handle this on his own." _

Those words pierced into Mai like a knife and she finally asked why.

_"Why? You already know the answer to that, you'll just be in the way as always."_ suddenly Mai didn't just felt bad but insulted as well. She wanted to raise her voice at the medium although if she did, Naru will come out of his office and interrogate her and she isn't in the mood for that.

"How will I get in the way? At least I have proven myself useful, what about you!" she couldn't help but get defensive. She suddenly heard Masako laugh in a mean way which irritated her so much.

_"You're pathetic Taniyama-san...Are you that desperate?"_ Mai gasped and couldn't believe what she just heard. This was low even for Masako.

_"I don't blame you. But it's funny how you can't tell the difference between real love or pity." _she continued on.

"Masako! Don't you know what you're saying?" Finally she raised her voice and still she continues to laugh.

_"Of course don't you know what you're doing?"_

"Just give me the freakin' address, and you're still in Kyoto right? Probably by tomorrow Naru will be there." She gave her the address and abruptly hangs up on Mai.

'Why is she such...a bitch?' Mai thought, those words really hurt and she started to question herself about how she feels towards Naru. She started to walk to Naru's office, but before she could knock his door, it opened and instantly she stopped her hand.

"Oh Naru, that was Masako on the phone and she was wondering if you could help her out. Here's the address and a phone number where you can reach her. It's getting late so I'm going home." Naru could see it in her eyes that there was something wrong, After handing him the piece of paper with the information she turned around and he abruptly grabbed her wrist.

"Is there something wrong?" They asked in unison. She smiled then denied;

"I'm alright why do you ask?"

"I know you Mai; I know when something is wrong." He said in a concern tone but she continued her lies.

"I'm alright Naru, please don't worry...its kinda odd that you're really concern." He held a strand of her hair on her forehead and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Is it that bad to show you that I care?" he confessed and that made her heart skip a beat.

"No, I'm happy that you do really...I guess I have a lot on my mind." she whispered and held his hand that held her face. Naru wanted to hold her and kiss her to let her know that he was here for her. As for Mai, she thought about what Masako said earlier and it made more confused whenever she thought about it.

"Mai."

"Yes..." she snapped back to reality and noticed Naru was still holding her. He on the other hand, thought how stubborn she is but shouldn't rush her. He sighed and started to slowly push her to the wall, then he slowly snuggled his nose into her cheek. Naru could feel the heat rising from her skin and the smell from her cologne started to arouse him. Mai could feel his breath against her skin and she could hear him inhale near her neck as he went lower. She suddenly felt his lips brushing against her neck and it tingled; making her pushes him out of her neck.

"Hold it before you could sink your teeth into my neck...just what are you doing!" she asked in a shaking voice.

"What does it look like to you?" Naru really doesn't know the words to be romantic and was being lead by his hormones or so he thought. Mai was still pinned against the wall and what Naru said made her think that he really wants to kiss her...again. Before she could blink, he abruptly kissed her and held her body tight. Surprised, she pulled him away but no use he wouldn't budge and she kept moaning his name inside his mouth.

After a minute of trying her best to push him away, she finally gave up. She knew deep down she like the way he kisses her and how he had his arms around her. One step at a time she slowly started to lift her arms to hold him and then kiss him back. Naru could feel her heart beating against his chest and was happy that she gave in to him. Her soft lips against his firm lips felt arousing and as he kissed her with passion, slowly he slipped his tongue and sadly she quickly reacted;

"WHOA! Naru did you just slipped your tongue in my mouth!" she cried out as she pushed him. When she felt his tongue against hers, it felt as if electricity zapped her tongue and it was tingling.

Naru just realized what he did and it was embarrassing that he turned away and said nothing.

'Oliver you horny bastard.' commented his alter ego.

They both had their mouth covered by their hands and they faced away from another.

'My god, honestly that felt really nice...but when he put his tongue inside my mouth...oh god...why am I feeling this way!' She asked herself, Mai has never experienced this is sort of feeling and she couldn't tell whether it's a good feeling or it's naughty. All this was making her head spin.

As for Naru he knew what he's feeling and thought it was natural to feel...aroused, he looked down to Mai and started to smile making her blush once more.

"How was it?" he asked straight up and her heart felt like it stopped beating then she replied;

"I...l-like it...but..w-when you...uh...er..." she stopped and didn't want to mention what he did anymore.

"It's called a French kiss for short...never heard of it?" she nodded her head from side to side when he asked. He cupped his fingers on her chin and whispered in her ears in an erotic tone;

"Mai...would you like to do it again?" Suddenly Mai slapped him across the face and couldn't believe what she did.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL'S THAT FOR!" Naru cried out with his hand on his face.

"I should be asking you that! Naru you're letting your crazy hormones get to you again." she cried back and Naru just realized the word 'self-control' which he forgot to use.

'God you're an embarrassment.' said the alter ego who let out a groan.

"Argh, come on...let's get you an ice pack before it swells up." she held his hand and led him to the kitchenette.

'I can't believe I slapped my boss!' she said to herself as she took a couple of cubes of ice and put it inside a Ziploc bag then wrapped it with her handkerchief. Naru leaned against the counter and watched her dab his wound with the ice. His heart started to beat rapidly as he continued to stare at her eyes then lips. Then it made him wonder what makes her so attracting? Mai continued mending him and her eyes stared off to his chest and noticed how broad it was and she lifted her eyes to his face.

Slowly she stepped forward and leaned herself towards him surprising her boss he asked;

"What are you doing?"

"What's it to you? I'm hugging you...and I'm sorry for slapping you." she apologized.

He liked what she did and hugged her back, but after a minute of holding one another he pulled her out and started brushing her hair with his fingers.

"I should drop you home, we'll take a taxi to your place." she smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll lock up." she gave him the ice pack and excuse herself to lock up, Naru already took his and Mai's things and made his way to the door waiting for her.

As he waited, he held his fingers against his lips and he could still feel her warmth. Mai secured all the doors and windows but before she could get out, the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" she walked back and answered it,

"Hello?" she started to hear static and no matter how much she greeted, there was no answer. Placing the phone back down she shrugs her shoulders and just went out. After calling a taxi, Naru put his mobile phone back in pocket and turned to see Mai walking to him.

"You don't really need to do this Naru, I believe I could manage going home." she reassured him and he pulled her beanie down to her eyes and retorted;

"Mai aren't you lucky that I AM going to drop you home? You should be thankful."

"Th-thankful? Who are you and what did you do to my narcissistic boss?" he couldn't help but give out a warm laugh and dearly held her hand, locking them with his fingers he kissed them and replied;

"He's right here…just glad his assistant isn't being a pain in the ass right now." She blushed right away and turned to the side.

'Maybe he does like me…' she thought.

From then on Mai already forgot about what happened between her and Masako and the two went back to Mai's apartment.

"Thanks again for dropping me back here…never thought time would fly by so fast." She shrugged her shoulder and smiled at her boss.

"It's nothing really…" he replied. After that there was a few seconds of awkward silence and finally looked at each other.

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"Mai." He brought her complete attention. Naru looked very serious, looking into his deep sapphire eyes she wanted to know what he has to say.

"If there's anything that is bothers you…you can tell me." She lightly gasped and turned her head down when she remembered what Masako told her.

"Naru…am I always in the way?" she asked in a faint tone but he knew what she just asked.

"I know from time to time I've been getting caught up with a bunch of disasters on our last cases and I'm not a pro at a lot of things…I just want to know if I should just remain in the office or something." Naru listened and gently patted her head.

"Did Hara-san offend you on the phone today?" when he asked, she didn't bother to answer and stayed quiet with her hands fidgeting her skirt. With a left hand on his coat pocket and the other on her head, he placed the right on her chin and lifts her head up.

"I admit…you can get in the way of my plans…" that shot Mai completely (comic way) "Sometimes…but you always…ALWAYS have a way to prove yourself and prove me how wrong I was." Mai blushed by the sight of his smile and thought;

'Am I dreaming? Naru's smile…it's not like I dreamed it would be…his smile, it's warmer than in my dreams.' He abruptly hugged her and said lastly;

"Despite how much you say you hate me or tell me how much of a jerk I am you always find a way to run back to me to-"

"Alright I get where you're going!" she growled in annoyance and pinched his cheeks. But it was all true and so she laughed and smiled in return.

"Thanks a bunch Naru…that really helped. I guess I'll see tomorrow then." Naru nodded and kissed her forehead. As he went his way Mai entered her home to find Miisha and her kittens sleeping. I guess she was wrong that she doubted Naru and should just forget what Masako said.

She started to turn the tub on and boil some water thinking a bath would feel good right about now. Mai cooked herself some dinner and fed her cat before she could dip her body in such soothing warm water. She moaned in pleasure when her whole body lied in the tub and sunk in her hair to feel her scalp tingling in electrifying sensation.

When Naru got back to his home, he did the same thing except took a hot shower, ate something and got himself ready for bed. He laid his head on his pillow and turned himself around and could smell the pillow Mai slept in. He took a quick look at it then held it close to him and continued smelling her sweet scent on his pillow.

Naru felt this weird feeling in his stomach as if it felt as if it was churning like butter or what people say on television, butterflies in their stomachs.

Mai was on her way to bed and as she was about to lie down, her cellphone rang and the address was unknown.

"Uh, hello?" she answered.

"Mai?" her heart skipped a beat when she heard Naru's voice over the phone.

"N-Naru, hey what's up?" she stammered to what she can only say.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice." He replied, his reply made her heart melt that it was such an overload. They both couldn't get rid of the grin and smile on each other's faces and hearing one another made them happier.

"Today was something huh?" she said.

"It was, and I blame a certain assistant who I thought was a pain in the ass but turns out has her unique charms to…sway me."

"Naru, if I remember correctly; you're the one who came on to me. And it's funny if this is how you flirt." She giggled and the way she expressed it made Naru's heart pounce out of his chest.

"I just want to kiss you again, you know that right?" he said it straight up which caught her off guard. There wasn't a reply for at least half a minute and she agreed she wanted to kiss him to. He on the other hand snuggled his Mai-scented pillow and he couldn't help but laugh warmly.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh like that."

"Mai,…"

"Yes, Naru…"

"After the case tomorrow, do you want to go out and have some dinner with me?" he asked her out and quickly she replied;

"Aha I would love that Naru!" an official date with him is what she thought and she couldn't help but squeal over the phone.

"Alright, you better get some sleep. You know how I don't like you oversleeping and being late for work."

"Okay then boss, then I guess it's good night and sweet dreams." Mai cheerfully agreed.

"Good night to you too Mai."

They both placed their phones away and tried their best to sleep without letting their smiles get in the way in their slumber.

**PREVIEW**

"_**Mai! It's not what you think!"**_

"_**Oh please Naru should you really go on with this charade? Or should I say Oliver Davis-san?"**_

"_**Oliver? You're that great paranormal researcher! I have enough, just go away!"**_


	17. An Investigation Left Unsolved

**A/N: Yay finally a chapter! So sorry for the delays on the chapter.^_^"**

**The following newer chapters would get more dramatic but the comedy will come back as soon as you read this ::GRINS:: **

* * *

**His and Her Circumstances – Chapter 17: An Investigation Left Unsolved**

The next day had arrived and the two had set off to the destination which was located two towns away. It was a long drive and throughout the time they were together, they chatted, Mai laughed most of the time while Naru played with her fingers with his freehand. It was slightly scaring her and advised him to drive with both his hands on the wheel.

"Ah right over there!" Mai pointed out the direction of a traditional Japanese house. Naru slowly pressed the break and turned to the rocky road.

"Wah, it reminds me of Yoshino-san's place…I hope it's something we can handle." She added; two cars were parked on the side assuming Masako was one of them. As he parked in a decent place, Mai exited and dust off the wrinkles off her jade colored skirt and blue sweater. The melting snow still emits a crunching sound as she walked to the trunk of the car to get the needed materials.

"Naru…by the way, how could exorcise these spirits without Bou-san and Ayako?" she tilted to the side and asked. Naru shut his door and walked towards to Mai to open the trunk.

"You and Hara-san know quite a few spells…and I looked over the information that she faxed me last night so it's quite simple." He explained. She slowly turned away from him and silently said;

"You wouldn't take simple cases that won't interest you…unless it's Masako's." remembering what the medium told her the other day still gave her an upsetting feeling.

"If you're going to stand there and look pretty at least assist me in carrying the rest of the equipment." The rude boss carried a box that had the monitors in them. It broke Mai's thoughts and she reacted.

"Ah, so-sorry!" she went on and took the rest of the materials such as the speakers and microphones then followed him.

The home owners and their staff greeted them and while Mai was unpacking, Naru spoke with them. She could feel the distress atmosphere in the room that is now the base and thought of brushing it off. Fixing the monitors and plugging them into the systems, she tilted one and a second reflection appeared in the monitor.

"Gyaa-a Masako! What the heck!" she yelled out as if her heart was about to burst. Holding onto her chest, Masako gave her a smile. That's when the brunette noticed something strange.

'What the….' She thought.

"We're going to start very soon; I just came here to remind you about getting ready." She walked passed by her and to the side. Mai could tell she's sensing some spirits from around the room and watched her. After at least two minutes, the medium gave her an icy look. My jolted by her glare and she asked;

"Is there something the matter?" her azure eyes pierced right through her and as she was about to say something,

"Mai." Naru's voice entered the room. He could feel the tension between the two girls and looked at the brunette.

"Once you're done, make some tea." He then turned his eyes towards Masako and said to her,

"Hara-san, may I have a word with you…in private?"

The two had left before Naru could bring a microphone and the camera then Mai could finally give out a heavy sigh.

'What is wrong with her?' she asked herself, she didn't tell Naru everything maybe because she thought Masako probably had a bad day or was just being too honest. Adjusting the equipment they were good to go and she could finally make some refreshments.

**-Naru-**

The two of them were in the next room as Naru set up the camera by putting it on the tripod, Masako watched him. Bewildered she didn't hesitate to ask.

"Was there something you would like to discuss?" the scientist stood silent as he analyzed his camera and turned it on. He then walk over to adjust the lights then closed the window. Masako bit her lips and her eyebrows arched down. He was ignoring her that the sight of it was an annoyance. Naru walked back and forth from his camera and then to his microphone.

Then finally,

"Tell me Hara-san…do you have something against Mai?" Naru could since her anger and her true color was coming into place

"Just…why…her!" she tried not to project her voice.

Naru fold his arms and watched her react to the question.

Her hands that were hiding underneath her sleeves were gripped and her head was facing down the floor.

"Why do you give her so much special treatment?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered, Masako's heart race and it made her look at Naru with a hint of jealousy.

He made his way to lean against the wall and waited for her to response.

"Why! W-what do you see in her?" she seems to be holding her feelings tightly and stuttered.

**-Mai-**

She set the tea set onto the tray and poured the three cups. The smell of green tea covered the entire room and Mai knew Naru preferred his tea greatly bland no sugar, no preservatives, just natural green tea. She even thought of bringing a couple of fruits such as apples and bananas, sliced them and placed them on a saucer.

Humming to herself, she finished up put their snacks on the side.

'I wonder what those two are up to?' she asked herself, she took her time to think then decided to walk out of the base.

"I suggest you stop…you're only going to end up hurting yourself." Naru's voice came from the next room. Mai followed and the conversation was faint but she could still make out whose voices were.

"Since when do you actually care someone asides from her?"

"Hara-san…"

"No, you listen to me…we both know it won't last long so why bother? And on top of that what makes you think …" Mai walked towards the room but didn't enter; instead she just listened to the conversation.

"What makes you think she would accept you the way I do?"

'The way she does?' Mai thought, she took a peek and caught Masako walking towards to Naru and raised her feet up then pulled Naru close.

Naru didn't expect this to go that far and was stunned. Her lips invaded his it was already too late when they were caught by Mai.

Mai could feel the tears from her eyes flowing from her cheeks, she didn't utter a word nor did anything at the moment.

"Mai…" he quickly moves away from the medium.

Sniffling and holding back the remaining tears, she moaned and wiped her face.

"I-Is there something I should know about?" she whimpered.

"No…wait Mai…"

"How far are you really going with this charade? It's getting pathetic."

"You're the one that's going too far Hara-san!" Naru yelled, he went over to Mai but she couldn't help but move away.

"Don't come any closer!" she cried out. He stopped and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact…I think I should leave…I'm only the way aren't I?"

"Do you really want to know who Naru is? Well quite a few do call him 'Naru' but he's actually the great paranormal researcher Dr. Oliver Davis." Masako gave a grin and cupped her right chin. Mai wasn't just mad she was fuckin' pissed. How could Masako betray her like that? She was one of her close friends and this is the type of treatment she gets?

No she didn't want to listen anymore; Mai couldn't take it anymore and just ran off the door.

"Wait Mai!" Naru ran after her and thank goodness he caught her before anyone noticed the dispute.

"Mai"

She abruptly turned to him with a broken heart in her eyes and cried out;

"Stop it! Okay I don't need this right now!" confused she couldn't look him in the eyes and suddenly anger got the best of her.

"It may have started out that way but listen." He went to hold her hand but she lashed out and closed her ears.

"I don't want to hear any of this! Any of these lies!"

Trying to get a hold of her, she growled and slapped him then left. The physical pain was nothing but her walking out on him did more damage.

* * *

**"Mai...what are you doing here and why are you crying!"**

**"-sobs- Y-Yasu, I don't want to be here right now -sobs-"**

**"It's okay...here, I'll take you home."**

**Don't forget to leave me a review please ::GRINS:: or else you won't get the new chapters...J/K**


	18. The Unexpected Confession

**His and Her Circumstances – Chapter 18: The Unexpected Confession**

**Mai's POV**

_I can't believe this…how could I let this happen!_

_-Groans_-

_Running out of the house like that wasn't such a great idea after all…I mean I'm lost for god's sake! I'm not too familiar with this place and here I am just walking in the busy streets not even a hint of direction. I could feel my chest tightening when the image of Masako and Naru…kissing! I'm so confused…did Naru actually kept his guard down? Should I even call him 'Naru' he's the freakin' British Paranormal Scientist Oliver Davis! All this time he lied to me, all those times were actually lies? For what? Did I really make him so mad to make him do this to me?_

_I tried my best to hold back the tears by taking a deep breath. It's okay Mai, you just need some air…all you need to do is calm down, look for a bus that could take you home._

_-sighs-_

_B-but…who am I to Naru? The past week…he was just a pain in the ass then suddenly when we started to get to know each other…when he started to show his true colors…_

"_Mai?" I didn't expect to hear someone call my name but I stood in one place until I heard that person's voice once more._

"_Mai…what are you doing here?" I finally knew whose voice that would be and turned around._

"_Y-yasu…"Suddenly his neutral eyes widen and I could feel his warm wooly gloves brush my cheeks._

"_Are you crying?" he asked and just by the sound of his voice made me did. _

"_I…don't want…to be here…" I whispered, his concerned personality took a hint what I said and he draped his arms around my shoulders._

"_It's okay…I'm here. I'll take you home." His comforting words were ironically soothing I could feel my body getting warmer._

"_My god you're not even wearing a coat!" I'm not wearing a? How could I have forgotten? He took his coat off and covered me as if his whole body was giving me some heat. I shivered and the late reactions of my goose bumps started to erect._

_That whole train ride home was nothing but silence. All I could hear were the tracks of the train hitting against the rail and a couple of silent chatters. Just this moment made me forget about what had happened what mattered right now was my chilly hands._

_Huffing a few warm blows to my hands I rubbed them for some friction. It's still too cold._

"_Still feeling a bit chilly?" Yasuhara couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Here…let me help you with that." He gently took both my hands and placed it against his cheeks._

"_Wow that's cold!" he jolted but still kept my hands on his face._

"_Yasu, come on seriously?" this guy really, he can be so open and carefree I don't think nothing could ever upset him._

"_By the way Mai, what are you doing Warabi?" he curiously asked._

"_Oh uh…I kinda…ditched Naru and Masako while on the case then I totally forgot I wasn't familiar with the place. Stupid right?" I tried my best to laugh when I told him half the truth. But with one look he read me like a book and didn't bother to go any further. Instead he just leaned back and folded his arms._

"_Oh well then." Is all he could say?_

_We took a taxi afterwards and when I finally made it home the first thing I would want to do is drown myself on my warm sheets and forget about today. It seemed like a waste…all those times I would of –_

"_Hey Maaaaai~" I lost my train of thought dammit when Yasuhara went from waving his hand in front of me into playfully slapping face._

"_What?" I didn't take him seriously or even paid any attention at the moment because I was looking for my keys._

"_I like you." When I was about to insert my keys it suddenly slipped. What did he just say? _

_I looked back to see if he was just fooling around and I could reply;_

"_Eeto…you told me or rather you told Bou-san." No…he wasn't joking._

"_If my theory is correct, something did happened between you and Kazuya-san that did involve Hara-san." Why…why is my heart racing all of a sudden?_

"_Y-you…shouldn't worry about that Yasuhara…thanks for taking me home by the way." Trying my best to avoid the subject he continued;_

"_Mai I really do like you. Has Kazuya-san ever said that to you?"_

_No…as a matter of fact, we kissed and he holds me but if he does like me…wouldn't he confess before doing that?_

"_Mai…you know I'll never hurt you." He leaned closer and I could feel his breath against my face. _

_No please Yasu don't do this! _

"_I'm sorry…" I could feel his arms around me as he pushed me against the door…he's sorry?_

"_Haha, I really couldn't do this…so if you're really are going to reject me, just let me hold you...Just for a while." Yasuhara…thank goodness._

"_Mai!" Naru's voice? We both turned to the staircase and we could see our boss gasping for air._

"_Oh hey Kazuya-san!" Yasuhara greeted cheerfully. "I'm just here…comforting dear Mai. Found this cute kitten in the streets without a coat. So I thought of just bringing her home…where she belongs." eh…why is he pulling me closer?_

_"That's enough Yasuhara-san...now leave." Naru's voice suddenly sounded so demanding. He walked towards us and Yasuhara let go of his grip on me._

_"Is there a problem big boss?" he tilted his glasses and continued to give him his signature smile._

_"You're harassing my staff I suggest you leave." Suddenly Yasuhara gave a serious look at Naru...what is he planning?_

_"Oh...I see how will this go." Yasuhara walked over Naru and...abruptly hit him!_

_"Yasuhara!" I yelled out his name._


	19. His Circumstances

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**His and Her Circumstances – Chapter 19: His Circumstances**

"Oh…I see how it is." Yasuhara walked over to Naru and abruptly hit him.

"Yasuhara!" Cried out she didn't know it would have to come to this. Their boss fell to the ground wiping the blood off his lips. Mai tried to hold her friend from further violence and Naru violently got up and pulled Yasuhara by the collar.

"Fine hit me...if it's one thing, I'd never hurt Mai like you always do." The college student didn't hesitate to provoke Naru to slug him.

"You guys stop!" Mai yelled in anger. Naru grunts and pushed Yasuhara back, he and Mai exchanged glares then she added;

"Just go away!" she picked her keys up and entered her apartment then slammed it behind her. River of tears flowed through her face as she slowly slid down the floor. She covered her face with her knees and held them tightly.

"Mai open this door!" he cried as he knocks on her door. She wouldn't be answering and straight up talk to him. Her heart couldn't stand looking at him and god she just wants pull out her hair and hit him in the face for calling her.

"She's not going to-"

"You stay out of this!" Naru cut Yasuhara off, he was practically like an animal at the moment and like any other animal who steps into his territory, and he wouldn't let anyone take what's his.

He tried his best to calm down and took the keys off his pocket. Mai on the other hand couldn't stand the noise and ran to her room.

"Naru you idiot! Just go away and run to Masako!" she fell on her bed and yelled through her pillows.

"I won't…" Mai jerked frantically by the sudden reply and didn't expect Naru of all people to go to her room right away.

"How the hell did you get in here!" she yelled.

"Like any normal people would get in, through the door."

"Well normal people don't make copies of their assistant's apartment keys!" Maybe it was time to show her his _true_ for blue colors. Just that smirk frightens Mai and through the week when they were together she saw enough of it.

He abruptly carried her onto his shoulder surprising her.

"_You're coming with me whether you like it or not."_ He spoke in his English dialect.

"Oh come on with the English again? Are you trying to show off you're from England?"

"_Damn, you can be as tiring as any ghost hunt I've ever been in…more like the most tiring."_

"Naru LET ME GO!" when he tried to adjust she squealed and held onto him tightly.

"Keep squirming like that and you'll fall." He went back to speaking Japanese.

"Dammit I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Ex-act-ly…" he said in syllables feeling her silky thighs on his hands and Mai couldn't help but blush whined;

"Pervert this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair especially if you're dealing it with me."

As they got out, Yasuhara was still outside waiting. Surprised, Mai asked for his forgiveness as they passed by him.

"Yasuhara I'm really, really sorry!" Yasuhara couldn't do anything but smile and saluted playfully.

"Glad I'm much of help." He whispered, he knew that she was also apologizing for rejecting him and accepted his defeat. But he was hoping his boss should also quit being a self-centered jackass to the point it had to come to this.

"Ouch…that really hurts." He said to himself when they were out of sight. He patted his chest and sighed.

"Seriously, I have legs can you put me down!"

"No, I don't want you running off and getting picked up again."

"But it was just Yasuhara! I'm old enough not to talk to strangers."

He opened the door of his car and dumped Mai on the passenger seat.

"Ow be gentle geez!" she yelped as she rubbed her behind,

"I think I sat on where the lock of the seat belt was." He closed her door and entered the other side.

As he entered with the slamming door behind him, Mai continued to cry out.

"Just what do you want from-"

She was cut off by Naru's mouth pressing roughly against hers. Startled and tried her best get away from his grip she couldn't muster the strength to pull him away.

"Dammit Naru!" she moaned out through his mouth. When he was about to catch his breath she took a chance to push him away.

She had her bangs covering her face and he could hear her whimpering.

"You're…so…mean!" she whispered and the whimpers slowly got louder then she started to cry like a baby with her hand on her faces.

"I sometimes don't understand you! You're always yelling at me then you start getting your hands on me. I can't tell what's in your head; are you some sort of sadist!"

'_**Great you stupid scientist, maybe you ARE a sadist, now what are you going to do!' **_his conscious scowled.

"I'm…sorry." He didn't know what to do but to lightly pat her head and tried his best to stop her from crying. Again he was never good in handling with emotions or women…especially his assistance's type. He bit his lips and swallowed up all the pride he had to show how sorry he is, that his asshole-ness was too much for her.

She on the other hand couldn't help but feel overly jealous of Masako, if Naru was smart enough that she was going to go that far he wouldn't let her. But it was Masako after all; she was always having him by the leash. It made her think, if Naru does have feelings for the medium then why did he toy her like that? It wasn't fair that she was open to him; he'd probably say it was her fault for letting her emotions get the better of her.

When she finally cease from crying, Naru gave her a quick look and draped his coat around her then started the ignition.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked in an inaudible tone.

"-sighs- I promised you we'd go out to eat didn't I? Well there's a change in plans and it's going to be a long drive…so I took the initiative to bring a dinner box instead."

'So he did feel bad…Naru…' she said to herself, it was enough to slightly forgive him and once he drove out of the residence he was going to be the one who started the conversation.

"About today," her heart started to pound erratically.

"You overheard the conversation between Hara-san and I, then saw…us. It was all a misunderstanding." She didn't want to interrupt so she had her hands fidgeting on her skirt.

"You never told me the exact conversation between you and Hara-san except asking if you were in the way. So I'd figured if you weren't going to tell me, I might as well ask her. "

'He really did that?'

"Turns out she doesn't remember anything."

"Wait what! That's impossible!" she yelled angrily. How could she forget she practically insulted her and made her look like an idiot?

"Exactly what you thought, but I received the call from her not from Kyoto but from Warabi. So it was no surprised that she did the exorcism on her own but failed."

"So what you're trying to say is that she was possessed?" he took a few turns as he drove and then came to a stop from a red light. The street lights reflected on his pale face with his eyes straight on the road he nodded.

"What I know about Hara-san, she may seem like a sophisticated person…but she's just like any other teenage girl. It didn't take long for me to actually notice that she was being controlled by a site bound spirit because knowing her, she knows her limits…and consider you as her friend." Her stomach started doing flips and knots from what Naru had said. Did she really have a good reason to be mad at her? Naru could see the guilt in her face and reassured her by lightly tapping her chin.

"What about you and Yasuhara-san?" she looked back to him and repeated;

"What about Yasuhara?"

She looked twice and exclaimed;

"Naru were you jealous earlier!"

"Of course I was…" he didn't deny which made her feel embarrassed.

"He's just a friend…I mean he confessed to me, but he knew I was going to turn him down." She stammered.

"You two are so alike; I couldn't blame him for being so attached to you. At most time I grow envious how he expresses himself towards you." Mai gave out a loud sigh that made him turn his gaze to her for a couple of seconds then to the road.

"Maybe if you didn't confuse me on how you feel and told me sooner about Masako none of this would happen wouldn't it?"

"Mai you suck at lying…and you're a horrible actor." He insulted and she jolted in rage then yelled;

"What are you trying to say!" He let out a little chuckle and replied;

"Don't forget selective memory…if you knew Masako was possessed then I wouldn't be able to exorcise that spirit wouldn't I? And there's always a time for everything, you already know I'm a cold person…but being with you did change me."

Mai noticed the car slowly coming to a stop and then parked near a metal ridge. She looked outside but it was too dark for her to see that she had to get out of the vehicle. Walking cautiously to prevent herself slipping from the snow, she awed.

"Wow…you could see the whole city from up here!"

Naru got out as well making his way from behind her.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered as he held her closer. She could feel his breath tickling her ears and her heart beating faster.

"And I'm…sorry too, for being an idiot."

"I'm use to it…" he quickly replied. Naru lightly nudge when he felt Mai's lips brushed against his right cheek but;

"Yeouch!" he yelped in pain and a little tear couldn't help but escape through his azure eyes.

"Oh-my-god-I'm-sorry! I totally forgot!" She could hear his silent whines as she completely forgot that both she and Yasuhara hit him both the left and right cheek. Holding his face, he didn't know both his employees could even abuse his face like earlier.

'_**We both know you deserved that.' **_His conscious quoted; sometimes he thinks his brother was probably trapped inside him quoting everything he does towards Mai. She however, tried to think of another way to make him feel. And just the thought of it made her smile.

* * *

**Wooooh! Happy Valentine's Day [in advance for most people] Hope you like this chapter I'll update the last….YES the LAST chapter if I get at least 10-15 reviews kudasai! I wanna know your reaction and so forth I mean this fic is like so ancient XD And I've read fics with the same as this but yeah you wanna know the ending? Just hit the review button OwO**


End file.
